The Secret Garden
by Kittyangel
Summary: COMPLETE! Ok peoples this is a CCS story but in Secret Garden form it's almost the same plot as the book but using CCS charictors so if u love the book you'll my story: Sakura stumbles upon a garden that has been locked for years, by her unc
1. The Girl No One Knew

AN- Hi people I know I should be working on "Hidden Love", but I thought it would be cute if I wrote this story. Ummmmm lets see Sakura, Syaoran, Eli, and Madison are 13.   
  
- In this story for the first part I will follow the movie "Secret Garden" pretty well, but when it's getting closer to chapter 12 that is when I'll stray from the movie.   
  
Dedication- I dedicate this story to Frances Hodgson Burnett for writing The Secret Garden and giving me this idea. Also to Clamp for coming up with Sakura and the gang.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the plot, that belongs to Frances, but I do own some of it. I also don't own the characters such as Sakura and so on, but I do own the characters I made up.  
  
The Girl No Own Knew  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating G   
  
Sakura was a disagreeable child she had auburn hair and emerald eyes. She would have been quite pretty if it wasn't for her lack of fresh air. She was born and raised in India, but her parents did not want her for she looked nothing like her mother nor father. So they handed her over to the care of an Indian woman whom Sakura would call her Ayah. The woman was ordered never to let the child be seen for they didn't want people to know they had a daughter. So Sakura grew up unnoticed and spoiled for her Ayah was to get her anything she ever wanted  
  
.  
  
One morning Sakura woke up in a particular bad mood she looked around for her Ayah but she was no were to be seen. Soon one of the maids hurried by.  
  
"Hey you!" she called to the maid.  
  
The maid stopped and looked at the child.   
  
"yes ma'am?"   
  
Sakura stood up in her bed and glared at the maid.  
  
"Bring me my Ayah!"   
  
A pale color swept over the maids face.   
  
"She can not come ma'am"   
  
Anger bellowed inside Sakura as she started to scream. The maids eyes went huge as saucers as she heard the piercing scream of the child.   
  
"Please ma'am don't scream!" the maid pleaded.  
  
Sakura ignored her and continued to scream. The young maid was scared, and ran away leaving Sakura all by herself.  
  
That night Sakura could hear screams coming through all over the house. She stuck her head underneath her pillow. If she was a normal child she would have wept, but she did not for she didn't know how to cry.  
  
The next morning all was quiet. Sakura woke up expecting to hear running through out the halls, but she did not all was as quiet; like a silence spell was cast upon the house.  
  
She got up from her bed and timidly went through her door. She walked down the halls expecting every door for someone, but she did not find no one everybody disappeared.   
  
Soon she came across her mom and dad's room no one was in it. She walked up to her mom's dresser everything was in perfect order. On the side sat a ivory elephant statue, out of anger she picked it up and threw it harshly to the ground. It broke at the tusk she looked at it realizing what she did. Sakura bent down and gently picked up the ivory elephant. She felt the smoothness of the ivory beneath her finger tips.  
  
  
  
Just then she heard footsteps walking through the halls and they were talking:  
  
"All of them got wiped out, I see the cholera spread fast" said one of the voices it seemed to belong to a man.   
  
"Yes to bad, Mrs. Avalon was quite the beauty" said the other voice it to seemed to belong to a man.  
  
  
  
"Yes she was, I heard she had a daughter though."   
  
"Yes I heard that to, but who knows it could be just a rumor."   
  
"Yes but oh well, lets go and expect the rooms."  
  
The two men turned into the room Sakura stood. Her blood froze who are these people? she thought.   
  
The men stared at her in shock not believing what they saw.  
  
"Oh my god!" one man exclaimed "it's the child!"  
  
AN- sorry it was so short. I'm also sorry for the spelling errors you see my computer won't let me fix them and stuff. Don't worry she'll meet Syaoran soon ^-^ . Please R+R and thank you for reading my story. 


	2. The Travel to Misselthwaite

AN- Hi peeps I'm back with chapter 2! Thank you for everyone that reviewed it really means a lot to me ^-^  
  
Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to Frances and Clamp, and all my friends.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the plot Frances does . I also don't own the characters Clamp does, but I do own some of the plot and some of the characters.  
  
The Secret Garden  
  
Chapter Two: The Travel to Misselthwaite  
  
Rating G   
  
"I can't believe it!" said the man "it's actually her the child!"   
  
Sakura just stared at them . A soured look came upon her face.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" she demanded.   
  
Ignoring her question, one man spoke up:   
  
"Are you the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Avalon?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer his question. All she did was stare at him with her hard emerald orbs. There was no sign of love in them, all of it was pure hatred.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone come for me!?" she half demanded and questioned stamping her foot.  
  
The men looked at each other then, turned to Sakura with a look of pity on their faces.   
  
"Because there is no one left"  
  
Sakura never really cared for her parents. For they cared to much about parties to care for her, but as soon as that escaped his lips it all dawned on her. That was why it was quiet, that was why no one came, and now she was left an orphan.  
  
*Dock in Liverpool England*  
  
The days that followed was weird for Sakura. The two men took her to see a doctor to see if she was ill, but she came out a success with no sign of illness. Then they looked up different stuff, and found out that the person that was supposed to care for her was in England.  
  
She was set a sail a small vessel till she docked.   
  
As she was stepping down the bridge she could hear different kids whispering.  
  
"I heard she was so ugly that they kept her locked in her room so no one could see her" said a girl  
  
.  
  
"I heard her parents never loved her" said another girl.  
  
Sakura ignored the rude comments and continued walking.   
  
She came into a room were there was lots of people waiting to claim different kids. All of them seemed happy to see the kids.  
  
"Number 40 and 41 Timothy and Jacob Adams" Said a man going through a list of names.   
  
At hearing their names two boys stepped out of the crowd as a big man stepped up to greet them.  
  
"Number 42 Kate Willcox"   
  
At hearing her name a little girl around eight stepped out of the crowd. An elderly woman came out to greet her with a hug.  
  
"Number 43 Sakura Avalon"   
  
There was whispers about the kids at hearing her name. The grownups looked at each other, but no one came up to greet the child.   
  
The man took a bigger microphone.  
  
"NUMBER 43 SAKURA AVALON" the man said bellowing louder into the mircophone. Still no one came he looked down at the girl. "Just step aside"  
  
She stepped aside and watched as all the other kids got greeted and hugged. She didn't so no sign of sympathy; all she did was just walk over to a bench and sat down. She was tired from her long journy so she curled up and went to sleep.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
A woman all dressed in black trudged down wet path of the docking grounds. She was a stern looking woman with her head drawn high. She noticed not to far away, a little girl about the age of thirteen curled upon a bench.  
  
"Excuse me is that Sakura Avalon?" she asked the man that was telling the kids earlier were to go.  
  
He opened up a book and skimmed threw the pages.  
  
"Yes, number 43 Sakura Avalon" The man answered   
  
At hearing her name she awoke to see the woman and the man.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Medlock caretaker to Lord Archibald Craven her guardian" she said and turned to look at Sakura "My word quite the sour one isn't she? Her mother was a beauty looks like she didn't hand that one down huh?"  
  
"Children grow who knows she might be prettier" he said touching her face.   
  
Sakura drew back really quickly from his hand.   
  
"Well come, we have a long journey ahead of us" and with that said Mrs. Medlock turned and headed the other way.   
  
Sakura got her stuff together and trudged after her.  
  
*Carriage*  
  
It was dark and damp night the horses hooves trudged along the muddy path. Sakura stared out the window even though she couldn't see a thing. She didn't feel like facing the other way  
  
.  
  
Mrs. Medlock just stared at her even though she isn't a beauty she sure has her aunts eyes Mrs. Medlock thought to herself.   
  
She decided to draw up a conversation.  
  
"Well I might as well tell you where you are going to" she paused "Do you know anything about your uncle?"  
  
"No" said Sakura  
  
"Didn't your mother and father ever talk about him?"  
  
"No, she didn't have time to tell me stories" Sakura frowned thinking her mother never would have told her anything.  
  
"Humph" Mrs. Melock muttered "Well I suppose I might as well tell you, you are going to a queer place."   
  
'  
  
Sakura still didn't say anything anything back.   
  
Mrs. Medlock looked rather discomforted by the fact this girl was not listening to her. So she began again.  
  
"It really is quite beautiful in a gloomy sort of way, there are nearly 100 rooms, and gardens line the place every were. It's just mostly an endless stretch of moor. There is lots of fine furniture and paintings inside the house. Everybody does as they are told no questions asked and we expect you to be the same way"  
  
Sakura still stared out the window but she still listened. It didn't sound like India at all, well except the doing what you are told thing, but the thing that really drew Sakura's attention was the moor and the gardens.  
  
"Whats a moor?"Sakura questioned out loud all of a sudden.   
  
Mrs. Medlock wasn't expecting an answer, and was quite alarmed at the fact that she said anything at all.   
  
"well mostly its a lot of grass that just goes on and on" Mrs. Medlock answered.   
  
Sakura stared out the window and nodded. The sky was coming lighter and lighter.  
  
"What about my uncle?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well" Mrs. Medlock sighed sighed "You won't be seeing him for quite some time he goes for months at a time."  
  
"why?" Sakura asked  
  
"Because his wife died"   
  
"She died!"Sakura exclaimed shocked.   
  
Sakura said this unexpectedly which made Mrs. Medlock jump.  
  
"Yes, she did thirteen years ago. Ever since then he has been a loner probably because he has a crooked back"  
  
"oh"  
  
That ended the conversation for Mrs. Medlock fell asleep.   
  
Sakura felt a little drowsy herself. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she spotted something in the distance. It was something white as it got lighter she could make out a boy riding a pony.  
  
*Boys POV*  
  
The boy rode his pony through the morning of the moor when he saw a carriage. Being curious he got closer he saw a girl was in it staring out the window, and for a brief moment there eyes met. Which caused both of them to go into a trance.  
  
Is that the girl Madison was talking about? he wondered.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
She lost eye contact with the boy she felt rather strange for some reason. She felt her face and it was hot and pink.  
  
Am I blushing? she wondered.   
  
Then the carriage came to a complete stop causing Mrs. Medlock to wake up.  
  
"Oh good hears Misselthwaite now"   
  
AN- Hope you liked it! R+R!! 


	3. Madison

AN- Hi I'm back with chapter three! ^-^ Thank you for everyone that reviewed I really appreciate all of you! Ummm lets see in this chapter she gets a little run in, should I say, with the mysterious moor boy ^-^ and she meets Madison so on with the story!  
  
Dedication- Again this goes to Frances and Clamp.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't feel like writting it again so on with the story!  
  
The Secret Garden  
  
Chapter Three: Madison  
  
Raiting: G   
  
The winter sun shone threw the window of Sakura's bedroom hitting her bed just right. It shone threw her closed eyes lids making her close them more so it couldn't escape into her eyes. She sat wearily in bed and looked around her new room. She had a huge wooden canopy with carved flowers on the poles. On the walls was huge carpet hangings with pictures of dancing people in a forest, and in the distance you could see a castle. She felt as if she was in the forest with them. She turned over to look at the window. She saw outside a endless stretch of land with no tress on it at all it almost looked like a purple sea.   
  
Is that the moor? she wondered  
  
She heard the door opening, and in came a girl about her age. She had long black hair that went down to her waist, but now it was in a neat braid. The girl wore a blue work dress with a white apron over it. She was carrying a tray with steaming food .  
  
"What is that?" Sakura asked to the girl indacating to the endless strech of land outside.   
  
The girl's head drew up showing blue eyes that were so blue they were purple. She smiled at Sakura.  
  
"That's the moor".   
  
"Oh, it is?" Sakura drew up from her bed, and went over to the window and sat down and looked out at it.  
  
The girl came over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"No" Sakura said turning to look at the girl "I hate it."  
  
"That's just because your not used to it" the girl said fixing the hem of her dress "Just you wait by time spring comes you'll love it!"  
  
"Do you like it?"Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I do" she sighed "But not near as much as Syaoran"  
  
"Who's that?" Sakura asked her emerald eyes filled with curiousity.   
  
"He's a friend of mine. I've known him since I was little"   
  
"Why does he love it so much?" she asked  
  
"Well I think the reason he loves it so much is because it loves him so much"   
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked yet again.   
  
"Well, the animals of the moor will come to him and just sit there all day and listen to him play his flute, the gardens seem to grow every time he visits. My mother says he doesn't live off food he lives off the wind of the moor."   
  
Sakura listened with great curiosity. She never heard anything like this before. She never got to know any other kids back in India so therefore she never had any friends.   
  
The girl stood up and smiled.  
  
"I'm Madison" Madison said holding out her hand.   
  
"Sakura" Sakura answered shaking Madison's outstrched hand "Are you my maid?"  
  
"I'm Mrs. Medlock's maid, but I suppose I'll be doing some waiting on you a bit."   
  
"Then you'll dress me" Sakura said as she got up and put her arms out to the side "You are a bit strange."  
  
Madison smiled.  
  
"I know I talk to much" she chuckled then she frowned, and put her hands on her hips "You don't know how to dress yourself?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed appalled by the idea "My Ayah dressed me."   
  
"Well I'm afraid your going to have to learn how to dress yourself, but till then I'll help you."   
  
"All right" Sakura agreed.  
  
Madison went to the cabinet and pulled out two dresses.  
  
"Which one black or black?"   
  
"They're both black." Sakura answered in an annoyed tone.   
  
"I know I was just joking with you" she put one back in the cabinet and the other in her hand. She walked over to Sakura and pulled off her night gown and put on the dress.  
  
"Well Mrs. Medlock said for me to get you outside, and that is what I intend for you to do."   
  
They walked down the halls of the manor till they came to a big door. Madison helped Sakura get on her coat and hat and she led Sakura out side   
  
"Now to get to the gardens you must go through there and around there."  
  
"Are you going to come with me?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I can't I'm sorry, but go on have fun" Madison said as she pushed Sakura gently towards the gate to the gardens.   
  
Sakura walked down the long paths of the manor. As she was walking she came across the garden paths the wind was blowing ruffling her hair making an eerie feeling came over her which caused her to shiver. A robin perched on a high branch.  
  
"Whats beyond there?"she asked no one in particular "Another garden?" she pulled apart some of the hangings. She could barely make out a statue. She started searching for the door but each time she came out unsuccessful. She looked to the side and saw an old guy walk by wheeling a wheelbarrow.  
  
"Hey you there!" Sakura said running towards him "Hey!"   
  
She ran after him she finally caught up to him.  
  
"Where is the door to that garden?" Sakura asked him.  
  
All he did was stare at the robin and whistle.  
  
"Excuse me?" she repeated he continued to whistle "It's revolting the way these people wait on me.." she muttered.  
  
"What garden?" he asked in a rude manor.  
  
"The one with the statue." Sakura informed him.   
  
"No one has been in that garden for thirteen years, and no one will ever go in it again as long as he says so." he grumbled  
  
"As long as who says so?" Sakura questioned.   
  
"You ask to many questions" he grumbled and he walked away.  
  
She sighed and sat down then she heard laughing behind her. She turned around to see that boy she saw the other day. He had amber hair and eyes he laughed again and started to run away.  
  
"Hey!" she called and ran after him but he continued to run.  
  
"Hey!" she called again he continued to run till they came to a part were there was a wide open field. He ran up to a white pony and got on and rode off.  
  
Syaoran?? she wondered.  
  
An- Please Review thank you! 


	4. Into The Locked Garden

AN- Thank you for all of the reviews I really appreciate it. ^-^ um, in this chapter something really exciting happens!!! ^.~  
  
Dedication- Again to Frances and Clamp  
  
Disclaimer- I don't feel like writting it so on with the story!!  
  
The Secret Garden  
  
Chapter Four: Into the Locked Garden  
  
Rating: G   
  
Sakura awoke the next morning a little earlier then usual; when she awoke she was clutching her ivory elephant. Madison hadn't came yet, and the sun was barely rising over the horizon brining it's painting of purples, yellows, and pinks. She thought she would try to get dressed by herself. So she got up and went to her cabinet and pulled out a black dress.  
  
Sakura tried to put it on, but when she was half way with it on she fell over hard on the floor.   
  
"Owwwwwww" she rubbed her head. "I'll just wait for Madison" she concluded in her mind.   
  
She got up, and went to set by her window looking out at the moor. She was in a deep trance when all of a sudden she heard a crying sound.   
  
"What is that? Oh well it's probably the wind." She resettled herself when all of a sudden she heard it again "Now I know that was not the wind, that was a person!"  
  
Sakura got up and went to her shoes. She tried putting on her ordinary shoes but they wouldn't go on out, of frustration she threw it.  
  
"Stupid shoe!" she went over to her boots and slipped them on.   
  
She was getting ready to head out her ordinary door; when she noticed a small hidden door hidden underneath a long tapestry carpet. It was way to small for a grown up, but it was perfect size for her. She crouched down and followed it's long hallway till she came to another door.  
  
Sakura opened it and found her self in a long hallway. It was so quiet and gloomy like the whole manor had a silence spell cast upon it. As she walked her footsteps echoed through out the entire long hall way. Soon she came upon a sliding door. She gently pushed it open it was in lined with cobwebs, as she pushed more pidgins flew out. She used her arms to cover her face. When they were gone she gently opened her emerald eyes.  
  
She found herself in an oval room with a green stair case leading up to an unknown room. She approached it timidly. She stepped on one step and jumped twice just to make sure the whole thing wouldn't cave but it didn't. Sakura's heart was beating fast as she climbed the stairs. The room was overgrown with vines that had crept in from a crack in the window. All the furniture was covered with sheets. Sakura looked over and saw a dresser, it was the exact copy of her mothers.  
  
On the table sat a photograph in it two woman were sitting on a swing in a beautiful garden.  
  
"That's my aunt, and that's......mother" she put her finger on the picture of her mother.  
  
She looked happy and alive, and so was her aunt they looked exactly alike so they were twins.  
  
She is so beautiful Sakura thought.   
  
Also setting at the very end of the table was an ivory elephant the exact one like her mothers. Sakura took her mothers out of her pocket, and her aunts in her other hand and made there trunks touch. She smiled for the first time. Sakura sat the elephant back down. She was getting ready to leave when she noticed a jewelry box. She opened the bottom drawer, it played beautiful music, and in the center of the drawer sat a big brass key. She picked it up and examined it, it had a big beautiful design on it.   
  
Sakura sat it back down. Then she remembered the crying and started to follow it again. Soon she came upon a big tapestry hanging on the wall, it had a man carrying a sword. Just as she was pulling it aside Mrs. Medlock appeared.  
  
"Eh!" she screamed "What are you doing here!" she grabbed Sakura's arm, and pulled her out of room.  
  
"But I heard someone crying!" Sakura protested trying to wriggle free of the woman's grasp.   
  
"It was the dogs, your uncle keeps dogs" Mrs. Medlock infromed her, keeping a tighter grip on the girls arm.   
  
"No! it was someone!" Sakura said. As she turned back one last time to catch a glimpse of the tapestry. She could have sworn she saw movement behind it.   
  
They winded down the passage way, till they came to Sakura's room.  
  
"Now you stay in here or I'll come and box your ears!" and with that Mrs. Melock left.  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
Sakura and Madison were walking down the passage way to go out side. When Sakura said:  
  
"Madison, is that garden with the statue my aunts?" Sakura asked out of no where.   
  
Madison paused, "We're not supposed to talk about it"   
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked, her curioisty growing even more.   
  
"Just drop it all right" Madison snapped.   
  
Sakura paused, she was still filled with curiosity. From Madison's reaction, she guessed that it was her aunts garden. That made her more determined to find it.  
  
"I think I saw Syaoran" Sakura piped up, changing the subject.   
  
Madison smiled.  
  
"Really? Did you talk to him?"   
  
Sakura frowned at the memory.  
  
"I don't think he likes me"   
  
"Why do say that?" Madison asked smiling.  
  
"Because when I saw him he ran away from me" Sakura infromed her.   
  
At this Madison laughed, causing Sakura frown.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded crossing her arms in a playful way.   
  
"I'm sorry. but this is so cute, I think he likes you" Madison managed to say through giggles.   
  
"What! How?" Sakura asked. That feeling came over her again, which caused her to blush.  
  
Madison continued to chuckle,  
  
"You'll see, and I almost forgot I got something for you."   
  
"What?" Sakura asked.   
  
With that Madison pulled out a rope. Sakura's eyes shown with curiosity.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.   
  
"You mean you have elephants and tigers in India, but not skipping ropes?" Madison asked in a amused way.   
  
"No" Sakura paused looking over the device "How do you work it?"  
  
Madison laughed.  
  
"Watch me" she took the two handles, and placed the rope behind her. She twirled it over her head, and when it hit the ground she jumped. She continued this process till she handed it to Sakura. "You try"  
  
Sakura took the rope and placed the handles in her hands. She placed the rope behind her, and twirled it over her head, but it didn't work. She tried again still it didn't work, and on her fifth try she got it.   
  
"Thank you Madison" Sakura exclaimed a happy smile on her face.   
  
"You shouldn't think me, thank my mother" Madison said, happy to see Sakura smiling.   
  
"Well thank your mother"   
  
Madison laughed heartily then a bell ringed above there heads.  
  
"Well you better go" she said as she urged Sakura out of the house.  
  
Sakura skipped down the path till she saw the gardener from yesterday. She wanted to try to talk to him.  
  
"I've never skipped before." Sakura informed him.   
  
The old man laughed a husky laugh.  
  
"He's impressed" he said indacating twoards the robin. Who was perched on a fence beside the old man whistling a little tune.   
  
"I never got your name" Sakura said as she said stopping jumping.  
  
He turned to look at her, surprised she would ask such a thing.   
  
"It's Ben Weatherstaff" He said after a long pause.   
  
"I'm Sakura" she said as she held out her hand, which he shook.   
  
"Well I don't know why, but he's decided to make friends with you" he said referring to the robin. Sakura smiled at him, having a feeling he wasn't just talking about the robin.   
  
"Really? I've never had a friend before" Sakura said walking up closer the little bird.   
  
"Now that I believe" He mumbled more to himself then to her. Sakura walked up closer to the robin, and gentely stroked the birds breast with a gentle finger.   
  
"Is that garden with the statue my aunts garden?" Sakura asked out of know where.   
  
Ben paused "Yes it belonged to her" He said after awhile, a sad looking coming upon his face.   
  
"How do you get into it?" Sakura asked.   
  
"You don't" he gruffed, and he started to walk away. He pointed to the robin. "He's the only one that goes in there now days" and with that he disappeared around the corner.   
  
Sakura looked down at the little bird resting upon her finger.   
  
"If you do know, will you show me the way?" Sakura asked it.   
  
The robin twittered, and flew a little ways on the ground beckoning Sakura to follow him. She followed him. and he would stop to let her catch up.Then fly again, soon he came upon a twig and rested and twittered. Sakura approached him, but he didn't fly away so that means.....  
  
Sakura carefully took her hand, and moved some of the vines. There hidden underneath all of it was a big wooden door.  
  
"Yes! I found it" Sakura exclaimed then she pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge, she noticed that the design on the door was the exact same like the key she found in her aunts bedroom. "Thank you robin, when I go back to get the key I'll bring you some bread" she picked up stick out of the ground, and as she walked down to the house she made a line to the path were it was.  
  
Sakura snuck into her room went through the door, and up to her aunts bedroom. She opened the drawer, and took the key and made her way outside. Along the way though, she grabbed a piece of bread, as promised, to give to the robin.   
  
She followed her path erasing it as she went. Finally she got to the door she stuck in the key it fit! At first it wouldn't turn then finally it clicked, and the door opened.  
  
As she stepped into the garden it was all over grown and seemed dead. Still it was a beautiful and peaceful place.  
  
At the foot of the stone stairway there was a pond. Next to the pond was the ruins of and old church. Stone benches lined the walls. Tall flower urns proudly graced the paths. Sakura stubbed her toe. There was something under the leaves. Sakura kicked at the leaves and dug it out. It was an old camera mounted on a tripod stand.  
  
"What's a camera doing here?" she thought out loud. Sakura sighed and looked up at her suroundings. "It is so strange and beautiful here."   
  
Every where Sakura looked there was rosebushes lining the paths. Sakura ran her finger aginst the stems, they were brown and brittle.  
  
"Maybe everything in this garden is dead" a sad look came upon her face.  
  
Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something green growing out of the soil. She kneeled down and moved away some of the grass it was a green stalk of a plant.   
  
"It looks like it is choking" Sakura moved the grass, and gave it room. Soon she also noticed there was more so she continued this process till she had half of the path clear. She smiled, now her cheeks were pink, and surprisingly she was hungry. "I'll come back tomorrow" she concluded as she go up, and went up the stone paths up to the door.   
  
As Sakura slipped out of the door, an odd gust of wind stirred up the leaves where Sakura had been setting. The leaves swirled into taking a shape into a beautiful spirit. It was Sakura's aunt Lilias. Though she had died, her presence remained in the garden she loved so much.  
  
The spirit floated past the pond, and over the flower beds to a hidden swing and sat down. She had not left Misselthwaite because she had work to do, and there was still some matters that needed her love and care.  
  
AN- What did you think? I added that little spirit thing to make it seem more cool well r+r and the next chapter should be out tomorrow or later. If you have any questions e-mail me at CassieGranger@aol.com ^-^ thanks for reading. 


	5. The Promise To Syaoran

AN- Hello I'm back with chapter five! I'm so happy for all of you that reviewed! Thank you so much! Sorry this wasn't out yesterday, I had a busy schedule yesterday and couldn't type. ~.~ Sorry I'll try to post everyday ok?  
  
Dedication- Again to Frances and Clamp  
  
Disclaimer- Please don't make me write this again! *groans* Well if you do decide to sue me, I'll be more then happy to give you my brother. (Don't worry he's house trained *Laughs*)  
  
Pichachu- Your boring the audience again!  
  
Kawaiisakura- C'mon start the story all ready! Look the audience is all ready drooling in there sleep!  
  
Kittyangel- ^-^'''' Sorry, I get carried away sometimes oh well on with the story!  
  
Pichachu and Kawaiisakura- FINALLY!  
  
The Secret Garden  
  
Chapter Five: The Promise To Syaoran  
  
Rating: G   
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
The next morning Sakura was ready for breakfast. She was happy when Madison brought her porridge in. Madison watched as Sakura gobbled up her breakfast. Even Sakura was surprised.  
  
"You really ate that up today" Madison commented smiling.  
  
"It taste nice today!" Sakura exclaimed still gobbling up the porridge.  
  
"That's because the moor is getting to you you"  
  
"I guess" Sakura said, then she heard the crying sound again "Listen, what is that?"  
  
Madison got quiet.  
  
"It's the wind" she said after awhile. Then it sounded again, Sakura looked at her doubtfully. Madison thought of something fast. "Poor Betsybuttersworth, the scurly maid, she had such a terrible toothache this morning-" She was cut off when Mrs. Medlock came in.  
  
"Madison I need you" then she noticed Sakura setting in a chair "Get this child outside at once!" she said grabbing Sakura's arm, and pulling her towards the door.  
  
Why do they want me out of the house so fast for? Sakura thought.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Syaoran rode his pony through the morning mist. He came up to his friends cottage, jumped off and went inside.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Taylor" he said walking in and setting down at the table.  
  
A dark haired woman turned around, and smiled.  
  
"Hello Syaoran, how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine" he answered "Is Madison here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she already left, but before she did she left me with some valuable information" The women said smiling.  
  
"What is that?" he asked digging in his pocket, and pulling out his breakfast which was a loaf of bread. He bit into it.  
  
"Well, Miss Sakura is quite interested in you" She informed him with a smile.   
  
He choked on his bread he was eating and blushed.  
  
"She is?" he managed to get out.   
  
Sonomi laughed at the look on the boys face.   
  
"Quite"   
  
He didn't feel like finishing his bread. He was to embarrassed, he knew who Sakura was. He saw her the morning she arrived, and he had been spying on her ever since. She almost caught him once when he started laughing she noticed him, and chased him till he came to his pony. He didn't feel like staying any longer for he knew Sakura would be leaving the house soon. He decided today he was going to talk to her. â  
  
"Bye Mrs. Taylor" he said and he left out the door in a hurry.   
  
Sonomi laughed "Kids"   
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Sakura walked mindlessly down the paths of the garden the winter air blew her hair this way and that. The key was bouncing in her pocket as she walked. She didn't feel like skipping rope today. Infact, she was going to go into the secret garden. Meanwhile, however, why'll she was walking her mind was on that cry.  
  
I know for certain that wasn't the wind, and I don't think that it was a maid. It sounded to much like a boys cry then a girls cry, who could it be- her thoughts were knocked out when all of a sudden a crow swooped down at her.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" she covered her face, and backed away only to hear a boys voice.  
  
"Soot!" the bird flew up onto the boys shoulder "He doesn't know you, you frightened him" the boy infromed her.   
  
Sakura uncovered her face to see the moor boy. His amber eyes were shining.  
  
"I frightened him? He frightened me" Sakura protested glaring at the bird.   
  
"He won't hurt you" he said trying to change the subject the best he could.   
  
Sakura gave the bird a look, then looked back at the boy with an uneasy look playing on her face.   
  
"He'll bite me" she said after awhile of surveying the bird.   
  
"No he won't" Syaoran protested "Just pet him" he coaxed her.   
  
Sakura timidly approached the boy and poked the crow.  
  
"There I did it!"   
  
He just laughed and gently grabbed her hand. He pulled off her glove and extended her arm to his shoulder. Sakura petted the silky feathers of the bird. His hand relaxed on her arm and he felt the texture of her coat.  
  
"Your Miss Sakura right?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.   
  
She drew back her hand and smiled.  
  
"Yes, and your Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Just then the robin perched on a branch and twittered. Syaoran took his hands and made the same sound. Sakura watched in awe.  
  
"The robin says he's been waiting for you" Syaoran infromed her.   
  
"Really?" she asked stepping closer to the robin and looking up at it.   
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Robins tell me all there secrets"   
  
Sakura paused "He wouldn't tell you mine would he?"   
  
"About what Miss Sakura?" He asked.   
  
Sakura paused and looked into his amber eyes. They were sincere and trustful, and since the animals trusted Syaoran she was going to trust him.  
  
"A garden, I've stolen a garden, it's dead any how I don't know" she mumbled a sad look coming upon her face.   
  
"I'd know" Syaoran said, wanting to make her feel better.   
  
Sakura smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him down the path to the garden.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" Sakura asked him as she dragged him along the path.   
  
"Promise" He answered.   
  
"Not a single soul?"   
  
"Of course" He answered with a reassuring smile.   
  
Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"Wait here" She dug in her pocket, and pulled out the key and stuck it in the lock. When it opened, she went through the vines. Then came out again, and grabbed his hand and led him into the garden.  
  
Syaoran looked around in awe as he followed Sakura down the stone steps. He walked up to a nearby twig.  
  
"This garden isn't dead" he said as he pulled out a knife, and sliced off a bit of the bark "See this part is wick."   
  
"Wick?" Sakura paused looking at it "What's wick?"   
  
"Alive" he asnwered then he paused. He looked up into the vines and sighed "There'll be so many roses in here this summer, you'll be sick of them" he smiled.  
  
Then he noticed some green stalks sticking up out of the ground. He knelt down beside it.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked.   
  
"I did" Sakura said, kneeling down beside him "They looked like they were being strangled"  
  
"You did a good job" he commented.   
  
"What kind of flower is it?" she asked looking at all the little green stalks.   
  
"A Lily, an Empress of India Lily"   
  
"Really? I came from India" she said looking at the plant.   
  
Syaoran watched her for awhile. He noticed a sad look playing upon her face.  
  
"Do you miss it?" he asked.   
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No..." she paused "It just brings back to many bad memories."   
  
Sakura looked around and out of the corner of her eye she saw a swing.  
  
"Look!" she raced up to it, Syaoran following behind. She ran up and sat down upon it. A sad look came upon her face.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked.   
  
Sakura sighed.   
  
"There is a picture of my aunt and my mom setting here" she said touching the swing.  
  
"They say that's how she died" Syaoran said softly walking closer to her.   
  
"How?" She asked looking up at him.   
  
He paused then said:  
  
"By falling off it."  
  
"Oh!" Sakura got up and looked at. The leaves started to blow bringing an errie feeling about them   
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked after awhile.   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Could you help me in the garden?" Sakura asked him pleadingly.   
  
"Sure" he said then paused "Only if you promise me one thing"   
  
Sakura sighed. She knew their had to be a catch.  
  
"Whats that?"   
  
"If you promise me you'll live off the wind, and smile more often" he smiled at her.   
  
Sakura just stared at him.  
  
"Deal" she said holding out her hand, which he shook.   
  
That night Madison helped Sakura get dressed for bed.  
  
"I actally saw face to face with Syaoran today" Sakura informed her.   
  
"Did you?" Madison said smiling "What do you think?"  
  
"I think he's beautiful soul"   
  
Madison looked at Sakura. Her emerald eyes were dancing with spirit and sparkling. Madison had to laugh.  
  
AN- Did you like it?? This was basically a S+S chapter ^_^''' well r+r and I'll update tomorrow! 


	6. Eli

AN- Hi I'm back with chapter six! Wow! I never expected this story to be such a hit I mean 29 Reviews! Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed thank you bunches! ^-^  
  
Dedication- To:  
  
Frances, Clamp, Pichachu, Appypie, kawaiisakura, Eva, Sukera, and all rest who reviewed next chap I'll write all your names down ^-^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Secret G. Frances does I don't own the characters Clamp does, but like I said I do own some of the plot and some of the characters. And I don't own the song I use. I think Eva said it goes to "Out Law Star" ^-^ it is my favo lullaby.  
  
The Secret Garden  
  
Chaper Six: Eli  
  
Rating: G   
  
That night for the first night since coming to England, Sakura had a dream about her mother. She was in the garden, but the garden was a jungle.  
  
"Come to me" said a womam's voice "Sakura?"   
  
Sakura was the age of about four. She was in a very steamy jungle, but she had a feeling it was the garden because she could since magic. She looked around for her mother, she was standing at the very edge of the tall grass where Sakura was, holding out her hands.  
  
"Mommy?" Sakura cried out.   
  
Her mother turned, and ran the other way the wind blew off her hat.  
  
"Mommy" tears spilled down her emerald eyes "Mommy were did you go?" she wiped her nose.  
  
"MOMMA!"she cried even more.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she could still here the crying sound.  
  
Am I still dreaming? she wondered just to make sure she pinched herself. "Owww!" she laughed. I guess I am awake  
  
She slowly got up from her bed, and grabbed a candle of her night stand. The cries were coming from her little door again. So she crouched down and followed.  
  
Soon she came to that same tapestry with the man with sword. She peeked inside to make sure Mrs. Medlock wasn't there, but she wasn't so she continued down the hallway till she came to a big room. A fire was blazing, there was also a big bed and in the bed lay a person. At first she was scared so she backed up. Then she heard the person speak.  
  
"Are you a ghost?" the person whispered.   
  
Sakura took a big gulp.  
  
"No" she paused "Are you?"   
  
"No, I'm master of this house why my father is gone" the person answered.   
  
"This house I live here?" Sakura informed him, moving a little step closer.   
  
The boy sat up "Come here"  
  
Sakura took another gulp as she made her way down the stares. As she got closer she could make him out better. He had hair that was so black it was blue and he had blue eyes. He was also pale and weak looking.  
  
"I'm Eli Craven what is your name?"   
  
"I'm Sakura Avalon, your dad is my uncle" she said coming a bit closer  
  
"Really?" he asked.   
  
"Yes our mothers were twins" Sakura informed him.   
  
"Were they, no body told me that" a look came upon his face. He would have looked sad, but since he wasted a lot of strength crying, she didn't know what the look was.  
  
"Why were you crying?" she asked.   
  
"I couldn't sleep, my covers have gone all twisted" he made motions with his arms. Then he sat up "Fluff my pillows for me, cousin Sakura"   
  
A shocked expression came over her face.  
  
"What! I don't know what to do, I'll go get Mrs. Medlock or Madison" she turned to leave when he yelled:   
  
"Don't!" he said extending his hand to her.  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you go get Mrs. Medlock she'll send you away, and please don't go get Madison, I don't want to wake her up" she could have sworn she saw him blush, but since he was so pale and the room was so dark she couldn't tell.  
  
"Why would she send me away?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Because she would be afraid you would make me even more sick" Eli informed her.   
  
"Do I?" Sakura asked in a scared voice she paused and turned to go "I'll go"  
  
"NO!" he yelled her causing her to stop leaving.   
  
He tried to change the subject.   
  
"See that cord pull it"   
  
She looked around the room and saw a cord. She walked over to it and pulled it. Once she did that, it showed a picture of a beautiful woman that sort of looked like Sakrua.  
  
Eli sighed staring at the picture.  
  
"That's mother" he paused "My father doesn't like me because I look nothing like her but you, you look like her"   
  
"Why do you keep a curtain over her?" Sakura asked still looking in awe at the painting.   
  
"Because she smiles to much" he paused "Sometimes I hate her, she died when I was born"   
  
"I thought she died in her garden?" Sakura wondered out loud by accident.   
  
"Garden?" Eli asked intrigued "What garden?"   
  
"Just a garden" she said quickly "There is so many around here"   
  
"Are there?" he asked  
  
"Of course" Sakura said "Don't you go outside?"   
  
"Never"said Eli flatly "I never get out of this bed, I'm going die"   
  
Sakura looked around the room, and in the corner she spotted a wheelchair she gasped.  
  
"You don't know how to walk?"   
  
He shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Will you come visit me everyday?" he paused "I'm sure Mrs. Medlock won't find out, I'll have Madison come get you when I want you".   
  
"All right, but I go out in the day to play, so call for me late in the evening" Sakura informed him.   
  
"All right" Eli yawned "I think I'm going to go to sleep now"   
  
"Would you like me to sing you song?" Sakura asked him.   
  
"Sure that would be nice" Eli said in a sleep tone.   
  
Sakura took a deep breath:  
  
I don't know  
  
What words I can say  
  
The wind has a way  
  
To talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply I'm ready  
  
Quiet day ..calms me..  
  
Oh serenity, someone please tell me  
  
Hmmm what is it they say? Maybe I'll know one day  
  
I don't know  
  
What words I can say  
  
The wind has a way  
  
To talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply  
  
I'm ready  
  
She looked down at the sleeping Eli and smiled. There were so many secrets to this house, and she was finding out what they were day by day.  
  
AN- sorry for anything spelled wrong -_-''''' I'm not good at writing songs down cuz I had to type it from my head which is kind of hard since I can barley remember 1+1 LOL joking. Well review and thank u so much for reading I appreciate it! Oh yea and if your goin to flame please do it nicely cuz I take those seriously. Sorry if it is so short.. 


	7. The Morning in the Garden

AN- Sorry about the long delay, I couldn't figure out how to work the knew ffnet thingy. Plus, I had a big vacation in California which is were I am now. ^-^ this is the first time I've ever used a labtop and I love it.  
  
Dedication- I know I said that I would write down all the people, but I left my page of names back in Kansas so yea sorry. So I'll dedicate it to all of you even though I can't write your names.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS if I did I would be the most happiest fifteen year old on the planet.  
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter Seven: The Morning in the Garden  
  
Rating: G   
  
The bright orange orb of the morning was barley coming up over the hill of the moors. The robins, blue jays and cardinals had barley awoke from there sleep. In a big mansion up on a hill an emerald-eyed beauty's eyes fluttered open. Sakura looked around the room; it was barley lit from the sun. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"Guess Madison hasn't come yet" She thought outloud. She then looked to her side and saw the sun underneath the curtains. She smiled, and jumped out of bed and skipped over to the window. She pulled back the draping, and smiled as she saw the bright yellow and orange globe barley coming up over the moors. She was about to turn, and well at least try to get dressed when she saw a little black dot flying towards her window.  
  
"What is that??" she asked no one in particular. She squinted to see it better, now it was getting bigger and bigger by the moment. Then she finally knew what it was "Soot!" she opened the window and held out her delicate hand. The ebony crow flew in and landed on her finger. She smiled and stroked the soft feathers of the bird.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked then she noticed a tiny piece of parchment tied to his left leg. She unwrapped it and it was a letter from Syaoran and this is what it said:  
  
Dear Miss Sakura,  
  
Last night I was at Madison's house, and a man came by selling some seeds. I figured that the 'you know what' needed some different flowers. So I spent my last pocket money on some seeds.  
  
Try to get here early so we can plant them. I hope soot didn't wake you if he did, I'm sorry.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran  
  
She smiled as she finished reading her letter.  
  
"I wish he would have wrote more though, oh well" She folded the parchement up and put it in a drawer.  
  
"I got to hurry! I really want to plant those seeds." Sakura sprinted over to her wardrobe. She didn't care what she grabbed she just grabbed the nearest dress to her. She fumbled with the buttons but finally got it on. Then came the shoes, she had trouble with buckles but finally got those on to.  
  
With that doen, she sprinted down the hall.  
  
~~Kitchen~~  
  
Madison sat in the cherry lit kitchen sipping her morning tea, and listening to 'cook' sing her morning song. The other maid, Rika, was sitting across from Madison also sipping her tea. Madison had a big smile on her face from this morning.  
  
~~Morning~~  
  
Madison walked down the dimly lit halls of the morning. The whole manor was silent and dark. Soon she came to a draping with a picture of a man holding a sword. She carefully pulled apart the draping and poked her head inside expecting to here the screaming of Master Eli, but this morning she heard none. She walked in and descended down the stairs into the young masters bedchamber. She quietly approached his bed there he lay. She smiled when she saw him and quietly sat down on his bed. She brushed back some of the hair that was on his forehead.  
  
You know he would be cute if he got some sun once in a awhile she mentally kicked herself then snuck another peek at him Well, he is still cute whether or without sunshine, forget it Madison he'd never like a commoner like you she sighed deeply.  
  
Eli's blue eyes slowly fluttered open to see the beautiful violet-eyed beauty sitting on his bed. (Yes peeps you guessed it Eli likes Madison and Madison likes Eli).  
  
"Good morning Master Eli, I suppose you slept well" she asked getting his medicine ready.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I did" he said as he propped himself up on a pillow.  
  
She checked his forehead and smiled.  
  
"Well, your temperature is down."  
  
She is so pretty but she would never like a sick boy like me.. he sighed, and his happy expression turned into a sad one.  
  
~~Kitchen~~  
  
I wonder why he got so sad all of a sudden she wondered. She continued to sip her tea; still deep in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Rika.  
  
"Well, you won't believe this but...." she sat her tea down to tell the events of this morning. As she did so the other people of the kitchen listened in "Master Eli's temperature is down, and he was actually smiling this morning".  
  
The whole kitchen gasped at the news.   
  
~~Hall/ Kitchen~~  
  
Sakura skipped down the hall, and rounded the corner she heard gasp coming from the kitchen. She smiled at the thought of surprising Madison.  
  
"Good Morning everyone" Sakura said as she grabbed her coat.  
  
Madison was shocked.  
  
"You dressed yourself!"  
  
Sakura just smiled at her, and ran out the door and into the morning air.  
  
~~Syaoran's POV from last night~~  
  
The stars were twinkling out the window of the ebony black night. Syaoran was deep in thought then finally he spoke.  
  
"Madison I have question"  
  
She looked up and smiled at him, and laid down her pencil that she was using to draw some designs of cloths.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?"  
  
"Do you..." he paused and drew a deep breath "Do you think people can fall in love at a young age? Don't think that I am, cause I'm not" he said rather quickly then blushed.  
  
Now Madison was really curious.  
  
"Well...." she thought to herself well I don't know my feelings for Eli but could it be love? Finally she reached her decision "Yes, I believe you can"  
  
He smiled then there was a knock at the door. Madison's mother Sonomi got up from her needlepoint.  
  
"Yes?" she asked answering the door.   
  
It was a scruffy old man. He had an old coat, and a bruised hat and with him. He also pulled a cart full of stuff.  
  
"Ello' ma'am, would you be interested in some seeds or knickknacks?"  
  
Sonomi sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't have the money, but would you like a glass of water?" she offered.   
  
"Yes, that would be nice" he walked in and smiled at kids but kept and eye on Syaoran. He settled himself down.  
  
Syaoran eyed the seeds in his cart The garden does need some knew flowers.. And it would make Sakura happy... he smiled at the thought. "Um.. how much is a bag of seeds?"  
  
He looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, usually they are five pounds a bag (is that the name of London money?) but for you I'll give you three bags of seeds for three pounds. Just to show my gratitude for your hospitality".   
  
"I'll take it" he fumbled in his pocket for the money.  
  
"Are you sure Syaoran, that is a lot of money" Sonomi whispered to him.   
  
He just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course I'm sure" He handed the man his money, and the exchanged the money for seeds.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I never got your name" Susan said resetteling herself down in her chair.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Jefferson, Daniel Jefferson" he stuck out his hand and Susan shook it. "Well I must be going, a pleasure to do business with you" and with that he left.  
  
"Madison can I borrow a piece of parchment?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure" she smiled and handed him a piece of parchment.  
  
"I'm going to write Sakura a letter, and send it with soot" he smiled at the thought.  
  
~~ Back to present time~~  
  
Sakura ran down the dirt paths of the moors, the air wiping through her hair and the sun steaming down on her auburn hair. Her key bounced on her stomach as she ran; she was smiling from ear to ear. She rounded the corner and panted. She spotted Syaoran leaning against the door to the garden smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late" she said panting walking up to the door, and sticking in the key.  
  
"Yea, I've waited forever" he said sarcastically.  
  
She just smiled and opened the door.  
  
~~Afternoon~~  
  
The afternoon sun shone brightly on there heads as Sakura and Syaoran worked in the garden. Syaoran was seeding and Sakura was hoeing (it's a tool people).  
  
Syaoran snuck a peek at her She is so beautiful he mentally kicked himself Stop thinking like that Syaoran she would never like you, but he looked over at her, her emerald eyes were shining with joy but I just can't help myself from not looking at her.. he went back to work.  
  
I wonder if I should tell him about Eli.. She looked at him and saw all the creatures around him Well, if the animals trust him I'm going to trust him  
  
"Syaoran, I met my cousin last night.."  
  
He looked up at her shocked.  
  
"You've seen Eli?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he isn't at all like you; his skin is as white as marble and ice" she looked around, and spotted a bulb and picked it up "White as these little hairs"  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Those are the roots" he paused "Put it in their Miss Sakura"  
  
She was hesitant but dropped it in the hole. Syaoran laughed once more and picked it up and turned it the right way, and gently grabed her hand and sat it in there the right way. Then they patted the soil and held it in place. He blushed when his hand touched her hand. A faint blush started to grow on her as well.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Sakura"  
  
"Please, don't call me Miss Sakura anymore, just call me Sakura"  
  
"Ok..... Sakura" they laughed as the sun shone brightly overhead.  
  
AN- Did you like it? Sorry for the long delay. I have no clue when the next chapter is coming out.... sooooo set tight! ^.~  
  
AN- review and if u flame please do it nicely cuz I take those seriously. 


	8. Trying to keep a Secret

AN- First I would like to say thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. I worked really hard on that chapter. Also along with this information I would like to thank the two people who told me the correct verse to the song I had in that one chapter. I'm sorry I goofed ~.~ thank you for correcting me. ^-^   
  
-Also you've might have been wondering why I've used Syaoran's Japanese name and not Eli's and Madison's well the reason is: Eli and Madison sound more British then Eriol and Tomoyo since this story is taking place in England.   
  
-If you have any more questions please e-mail me at CassieGranger@aol.com or simply IM me at CassieGranger. I'm on 24/7 and would be happy to talk to you. ^-^ Or you could just ask in a review, but I would much like to talk to you in an IM if possible.   
  
Dedication- I would like to thank these people:   
  
Pichachu (for being a great friend.)   
  
Appypie- (for also being a great friend to me and sending me your drawing's and your story).   
  
Kawaii-Sakura ( for being a great friend and helping me with my stories)   
  
Eva Maverx- (she's been my friend ever since I was little, she is new to writing stories on ffnet, but please go check out her story when she makes it come out)   
  
Sukera or Sukki- (Even though you live far away you'll always be my friend/sister hehe)   
  
MonMon- I love you to bits, thank you for being there for me.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS but I wish I did. That would be awesome, if I did I would have all my favorite CCS fanfictions turned into a movie ^-^. Of course I don't own the famous children's novel "The Secret Garden" if I did I would have had Dickon tell Mary he loved her heehehehe.  
  
Ok enough chit chat from me you want the next chapter and here it is sit back and relax and let's travel to Misselthwaite.  
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter Eight: Trying To Keep a Secret   
  
Rating: G   
  
Later from that day with Syaoran, Sakura bid him farewell and left the garden. The sun was setting in the distance and the setting colors started to rise over the moor hills. The rays hit ground making it shine with pleasure, spring was just around the corner and Sakura couldn't wait. As she walked up the dirt path she wondered what the garden would look like once all the flowers bloomed.   
  
She pictured walls of ivory and roses everywhere you looked. Meadows of lilies and violets. The smell of baby's breath in the air (It's a flower people). The little stream that ran from the garden sparkling in morning sun, the robin and it's newborns twittering in their nest made of twigs and horse hair. A smile formed on her lips she couldn't wait to spend all of her afternoons in the garden, but then her smile fell.   
  
It feels like I'm stealing the garden from my uncle, and even my aunt, but nobody wanted it, it was UN-wanted she sighed Maybe when I finally talk to my uncle, maybe I can ask for it, but then the secret would be out! she pondered for a bit.  
  
She was so deep in thought she didn't notice that she was already at the entrance to the manor. She walked in and slowly took off her coat, and hanged it on the pegs, she proceeded with her cotton hat. Sakura was about to go up into her room when she remembered:  
  
Eli!   
  
She sprinted up the stairs into her room, and took the way through her little door. She quietly sneaked into his room where he was waiting.  
  
When he saw her his face lit up.   
  
"Sakura!" he wheeled over to her. "Where, were you? I waited all day"   
  
Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry Eli, I was outside playing and didn't notice the time".  
  
Eli smiled at her.  
  
"Well I'm glad you remembered to come and see me, now let's play".  
  
**Some time later**  
  
Sakura was putting on a puppet show for Eli. The marionettes all wore happy faces, and beautiful silk dresses of very expensive imported fabrics. It looked to be all the way from china or Japan. Sakura loved to run her hand along the silky fabric and rub it against her face. As for the jade eyed thirteen year old girl moving the puppets she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Her hands were wrapped around the wood things that moved the strings as she moved a puppet.   
  
"Aw! It's stuffy in here" She said in a different voice then her own as she moved a puppet "I'll simply faint if I don't get some fresh air!"  
  
Eli laughed as he watched the puppets dance in a little wooden stage painted beautifully. An auburn head popped up from behind the small puppet stage.   
  
"Well" she looked around and spotted some bolted up shudders. She got up and made her way over to them "At least we can open some windows" she tugged on the bolts.   
  
Eli's eyes widened in horror.   
  
"No! get away from there!" Eli cried "They are nailed shut because my lungs can't take the spores in the air!"   
  
Sakura looked at him questionably.  
  
"Spores?, what do you mean spores?" she had no clue what the sapphire eyed boy was talking about.   
  
"Spores that are carried in the wind" he played with a velvet blanket that was wrapped around his legs "My lungs can't stand take the spores they're unhealthy, the wind carries them and when you breathe them in they stick to your lungs" he said reinsurely.   
  
Sakura still looked skeptic at him.  
  
Wind unhealthy? she asked herself But it's because of the wind on the moor that made me healthy and unsickly looking in the first place!, how could the wind be unhealthy she just couldn't find a way to prove Eli's theory.  
  
Especially because the air of the moor was so clean and fresh anyway.   
  
"Well" she said as she paced the room and twirled with a bit of her hair.  
  
"Before I came here to the moors I was so scrawny looking, and yellow even my hair was scrawny, but when I got into the wind of the moors my hair got fuller and even I got fatter and better looking".   
  
A look of disgust went over his face.  
  
"Hair is dead!"  
  
She twirled around and looked at him.  
  
"If hair is dead, then why does it continue to grow after you die?!"   
  
Eli wheeled over close to his bed and said.  
  
"Well my hair is dead, just like everything about me, I'm going to die soon and I'll get a hump on my back just like my father"  
  
Sakura's nose scrunched up.  
  
"I hate the way you talk about dying"   
  
Eli shrugged.  
  
"Everybody thinks I will die"  
  
Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
"If everybody thought that about me, I wouldn't listen to them".   
  
Eli wheeled over to his nightstand where stood his medicine and glasses cleaners. He reached into the drawer, and took out a cloth face mask. It looked like the ones that doctors would use when they would operate on sick patience.   
  
He set it on his lap and wheeled over to where Sakura was standing and handed it to her.   
  
"Here put this on" he half said and demanded "Everyone has to wear them, Medlocks orders"   
  
Sakura snatched the cloth and held it to her face, it felt like a feather was itching at her nose and face. She tried to tie it but couldn't stand it and threw it at him.  
  
"I can't stand it" she stamped her foot "It makes my face itch, and I didn't give you any germs last night did I?"  
  
Eli glared at her, his face turned stern.  
  
"Put on the mask!" he demanded in a stern voice.   
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Stop talking to me as if you were a Rajah!" she shot back "With emeralds and rubies stuck all over you!"   
  
A picture flashed before her eyes of a boy being carried by an elephant he wore a gold cloth that was made of peer silk and he had every kind of jewel imaginable on him. She stamped her foot and made her way to the door.   
  
"Were are you going?!" demanded Eli.  
  
Sakura wheeled around and glared at him.  
  
"Back outside to be with Syaoran! It's a lot better out there with him then it is here with you!"  
  
Eli wheeled up to her.  
  
"Sya-oran?!" he sneered "What is so speacial about him?" he asked getting jealous.   
  
"He tames animals like the animals charmers did in India, and he knows everything there is to know about gardens!" she said getting mad, she hated the way Eli talked about Syaoran like he was better then him or something.   
  
"You can't! I'll have them drag you back in! and plus it's getting to dark to go outside" he sneered at her.   
  
She glared at him he's right she thought. it is getting to late to go back outside.   
  
"Is that so Rajah!" she stomped over to a velvet chair in the corner. Plopped down on it and crossed her arms. "Then I shall sit here and grit my teeth, and even not look at you or talk to you".  
  
Eli glared at her she is so stubborn! he thought. Then he remembered something she said last night.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"But I thought she died in her garden?" Sakura had said.  
  
**End of Flash back**  
  
Getting curious Eli decided to ask.   
  
"Does he know anything about my mothers garden?"   
  
Sakura wasn't expecting that her eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
"What?" she asked pretending not to have noticed him.   
  
How does he know about the garden?! she asked herself getting nervous.   
  
"You told me my mother had a garden" he said looking at her. He could see she was getting nervous because she was fittling with the lace on her dress.   
  
Did I? she asked herself I can't remember if I did?, think fast Sakura you can't tell Eli yet.   
  
"How would Syaoran know about it?" she said trying her hardest to protect her secret. "And besides it's locked anyway know body is allowed in"   
  
"I'll make them open it" he said stated half demanded as if the people were right there in front of him now.   
  
Sakura's eyes went wide.   
  
"No! Don't!" She cried "If you make them open it, it wouldn't be a secret garden anymore, you don't want that do you?" she pleaded.   
  
Eli looked at her unsurly, her jade eyes were filled with worry.   
  
"Maybe you don't know how to keep a secret" she went on.   
  
Eli was about to answer to her, when they heard voices coming from up the stairs. They belonged to Mrs. Medlock and Madison.   
  
"Medlock!" Eli whispered to her urgently.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide she stood up and looked around the big room for a place to hide, she spotted the bed and ran over to it and literally doved underneath it and hid. Mrs. Medlock and Madison descended down the stairs into Eli's room. The walked over to were he was sitting in his chair. Mrs. Medlock walked over to a chair where a person would lay, and laid down her medical bag which was filled with all Eli's medicines.   
  
A man walked in and took Eli in his arms, and lifted him up into the chair thing and then left. Mrs. Medlock lifted up his pants to were she could give him his treatment for his legs. Eli blushed because Madison saw his scrawny legs. Madison got the machine ready handed the shockers to an impatient Mrs. Medlock.   
  
Medlock put the shockers to Eli's legs as Madison pumped the machine.   
  
"You father returns today" came Medlocks voice from behind the face mask.   
  
Eli shook his head.  
  
"He will not want to see me"  
  
Medlock looked down at him.  
  
"Perhaps he will".   
  
While Medlock was talking to Eli; Madison noticed a foot sticking out from under the bed.  
  
Miss Sakura?! she thought.   
  
Madison used her foot to tap Sakura's foot, and real quick Sakura slid her leg back under the bed. Madison didn't notice that while she was looking she slowly, but surely pumped the machine slower.   
  
"Madison?!" said an impatient Mrs. Medlock "The Machine! Wake up girl!"   
  
Madison came back to reality and pumped at normal speed again.  
  
"Oh no!" said a worried Mrs. Medlock "I forgot the my herbs"   
  
"I'll go get them for you ma'am" offered Madison.   
  
"No thank you, last time you got to much of one herb, I'll be right back" with that Mrs. Medlock went up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
Madison made sure Mrs. Medlock was out of sight before she stooped down by the bed, and helped Sakura out from underneath the bed.   
  
"What are you doing down there Miss Sakura?!" she exclaimed "And without your mask! If Mrs. Medlock finds out." she paused "The world is coming to an end!"   
  
Eli added hurriedly.  
  
"She'd never let you come back here!"   
  
"yes!" pleaded Madison.  
  
"Please go!" they both urged her.   
  
Sakura nodded not wanting to get in trouble again, and ran up the stairs and through the tapestry. As she was climbing the stairs back up to her room she heard big doors open, being curious she decided to lean over the rail and see what the commotion was about.  
  
She heard people yelling.   
  
"The Lord Ship has arrived!" said one voice.   
  
"Everyone get into you post!" said another.   
  
Sakura saw at least five big white dogs coming up the stairs they were snarling and barking at all the servants. Two of them started to fight right on the stairs. Sakura had never seen a dog before was kind of scared of them at first. She decided not to stick around anymore and made her way to her room. I wonder if he'll want to see me tomorrow? she wondered to herself as she continued up the gloomy stairs of the manor.   
  
So Sakura's uncle had arrived at last! Maybe she would finally get to meet her uncle.  
  
AN- Did you like it? Huh? Huh? HUH? Sorry for the long wait ^-^'' you know with ffnet having problems and all. But I got here at last. Not much S&S in this chapter, but I have a very strong feeling you'll be yelling Kawaii next chapter ^-^. See ya next chapter!   
  
- If you got a question e-mail me or IM me at CassieGranger or simply ask in your review. Please Review and if you feel like flaming me *snif* ok just do it nicely cuz I take those seriously.  
  
Bye for now! ^.~ Kittyangel 


	9. May I have a bit of earth?

AN- I'm on a role! I decided to update in a short amount of time hehe ^-^ I'm proud of myself. *dances around* go me! Go me! *notices people looking at her* he..he..he.. ^-^'' *sweatdrops* you didn't see that ok?  
  
Dedication- I'll dedicate this chapter to Sakura and Syaoran! Bwahahah I'm hyper if you haven't noticed.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothing expect for some of my little plot things I put in, hehe.  
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter Nine: May I Have a Bit of Earth??   
  
Rating: G  
  
That night Sakura couldn't sleep; she was pondering a way to ask her uncle about the garden. The warm quilt was wrapped around her making her body feel warm and cozy, but it still couldn't relax her mind. She tossed and turned but her eyes just wouldn't close. Sakura sat up and litterly glared at her pillow the feather softness of her pillow just wasn't doing the trick tonight. Finally she gave up and just lay awake and stared at her canopy top.  
  
Go to sleep Sakura she thought to herself, but the other side argued back But you still haven't found a way to ask him! Sakura sighed. Then I guess we'll just have to see what happens she told herself.   
  
Her eyes were about to finally close when she heard a creak in the floor just outside her door. Sakura gulped and stuck her head underneath her pillow and whispered to herself.   
  
"There is no such things as ghost, there is no such things as ghost, there...is...no...such...things...as...g-g-ghost" she peeked through her covers to see her door open. Her eyes widened as a dark figure walked up to her bed it had a candle in hand and was looking down on her.  
  
Play asleep Sakura she breath steadily like she was sleeping.   
  
The figure continued to watch her. It whispered something to it's self then made it's way back to the door. When it had left Sakura opened her eyes.   
  
What is that? she wondered to herself. She gathered all her courage ,and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her candle along the way, and quietly followed the figure.   
  
The figure descended down the steps Sakura quietly following, soon it came to Eli's tapestry.  
  
Why is it going in there?.  
  
It walked up to Eli's bed and looked down at him. Eli was sleeping peacefully in his bed. His blue hair was hanging loosely over his face. The figure held the candle to it's face, and that is when Sakura saw who it was.   
  
Uncle craven?.  
  
"Eli" he paused "My sweet little boy" He wore such a sorrowful expression, and his blue eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
Sakura not wanting to stay no more, went back up to her room. Once she got there she climbed into her covers and stared up at her canopy.   
  
If he comes to see us at night, why doesn't he just do it in the morning?.  
  
Her uncle was a strange man very mysterious and queer. Her eyes finally closed, and fluttered open to a cloudy day on the moors. She sat up and stretched. She looked around her room and was surprised to see her breakfast was already there.   
  
"But it's to early for Madison to come.." she said thinking aloud.   
  
Sakura got up out of her bed and sat down at her small table. Madison came in with a smile on her face. Today her hair wasn't up in a braid, it was flowing loosely and it was curly. Her baby blue dress had flowers on it she looked really quite pretty.  
  
Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"What's the deal?"   
  
Madison blushed.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"What's with the clothes and hair" Sakura said still smiling.  
  
"Oh that well." she paused "Today the lord wants to see you and I'm to present you, and I have to look my best"   
  
Sakura shot up from her chair.  
  
"HE WANTS TO SEE ME?!"   
  
Madison chuckled.  
  
"Yes, and your to eat, and dress in your best"   
  
Sakura ate nervously the rest of the time. It seemed that it hit her stomach like a pile of bricks every time, finally when she was done Madison picked out a pretty black dress. She did Sakura's hair and led her out of the room. Soon they came to the manors library where Mrs. Medlock was waiting.   
  
"Come along Sakura, thank you Madison, you may go for the day"  
  
Said Mrs. Medlock blankly.   
  
Madison curtsied.  
  
"Yes ma'am" and with one last smile and a whisper of good luck to Sakura, Madison disappeared.   
  
"Come on Sakura" Medlock turned and walked through a big door, Sakura following slowly. Every now and then she would turn, and becone Sakura to follow like a puppy would do to it's master.   
  
Soon they came to a big door Mrs. Medlock opened the door to five growling dogs.   
  
"Your lord ship, Sakura has arrived" she said over the growls.   
  
Drool ran down the dogs mouth as they bared their teeth at Sakura like they were daring her to come any closer. Sakura gulped.   
  
"You may go Medlock" he said from behind a chair.   
  
Medlock nodded and left Sakura in the dark room.   
  
"Come here" he said waving to her. He rubbed his index fingers on his temples like he was deep in thought. Sakura moved a bit closer to him, and stopped just before she entered the realm of growling dogs (hehe). "There is no need to be scared, please come closer" he said.   
  
This might be your last chance Sakura better make it good she thought. She took a deep breath and walked up to his chair avoiding the eyes of the dogs.   
  
Lord Craven looked up at the girl and took a sharp breath.  
  
**Lord Craven's Flashback**   
  
A woman with auburn hair and green eyes was laughing as she exited the manor.   
  
"I'm going to the garden Archie!" she called.   
  
He smiled to her "All right I'll be right here" he called after her.   
  
That would be the last time he would see her smile...  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
A tear trickled down the grown mans face, he quickly brushed it away, and looked up at the spiting image of his Lilias. The thirteen year old girl was looking at him with a nervous expression.   
  
He stared at her.   
  
"Your parents never sent me your picture" he said getting up and going to a huge desk in the corner of his room.   
  
"They never had time to take a picture of me" Sakura said in almost a whisper.   
  
"Your eyes are so much like.." Craven held a photograph in his hand he kept looking down at the picture then back up at her. "Medlock wants me to send you to some boarding school"   
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"No!" she cried "Please don't! I don't do any harm!" she said.  
  
His eyes softened upon the thirteen year old.   
  
"What harm could you do" he said more to himself.   
  
Time to ask Sakura now!   
  
"All I need is-" she still couldn't find the right way to ask then it came to her "Could I have a bit of earth?" she asked.   
  
Craven looked up at her.  
  
"A bit of earth?" he asked puzzeled.   
  
"Yes" she said answering quickly "A place to plant seeds in, and could I take it from anywhere? As long as it's not wanted?"   
  
The Lord looked at her. She just looked to much like her he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. So he yelled:  
  
"Take your bit of earth!, go! Just GO!"  
  
Sakura beamed at him. She ran out the door, but bumped into Mrs. Medlock as she was coming in. Medlock glared at Sakura, but Sakura just smiled and ran out. Before Medlock could say anything Craven spoke.   
  
"I must go! I'll be gone till winter" he announced.   
  
Medlock simply nodded.  
  
**Outside**  
  
Sakura was so happy she had to tell Syaoran. First she ran up to her room, and grabbed a bag of seeds and sprinted out into the up coming spring air. (She always carried her key). Sakura ran down the path to the garden the clouds started to thicken but it didn't cloud her sprit.   
  
Syaoran was already in the garden putting up different signs to where each flower would be. He heard the garden door open and smiled for he knew the cherry blossom would be running up the path any minute. Sure enough there she came; her eyes full of joy and a smile as big as the heavens.   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called "Syaoran!" she ran up to him and climbed up on a stump that was by the place where Syaoran was putting up signs. "Syaoran he said yes!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Yes to what?" he asked smiling at her; he loved to see her so happy.   
  
"He said yes, I could take any garden I wanted as long as it wasn't wanted" she smiled "We can plant corn flowers" she reached into her bag and threw out some seeds they scattered on the ground "Any flowers that we want" she smiled.   
  
He smiled up at her when rain started to fall, the little droplets of water splashed on the jade eyed girl face. Sakura looked up to the cloudy sky and smiled. Syaoran walked over to her and grabbed her hand and helped her off the stump, and lead her over to an arch of leaves were they would have shelter. The two stood under the leaves and smiled at one another.   
  
"The rain will help the flowers grow" Syaoran explained.   
  
Sakura smiled and held out her arms and twirled in the rain and laughed.   
  
Syaoran smiled at watched her.  
  
She is just to beautiful he thought, but this time he didn't mentally kick himself You love her he smiled to himself and watched her.   
  
After she stopped twirling; her hair was damp and wet she looked up to him and smiled. Her emerald eyes shining with joy. Syaoran just couldn't stand the temptation any longer so he bent down and kissed her on the lips.   
  
Sakura was in shock at first but slowly she kissed back. The two were like that for awhile then slowly they parted and stared at each other, Syaoran was blushing crimson.  
  
Sakura smiled at him her heart was fluttering inside of her; she felt like she was walking on cloud nine.  
  
"Well...I...better...be...getting....back." she said slowly.   
  
"Y-yea" he said still blushing.  
  
She smiled up at him and bit her lip and kissed him on the cheek and whispered:  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran" and made her way back up to the manor.   
  
Syaoran watched her go and sunk down onto his bottom, and just stared out in awe. The robin twittered on a branch, soot crowed on his shoulder, but to Syaoran their noises were not heard. All he could do was smile.  
  
**Night**  
  
That night, Sakura couldn't sleep so she got up and watched the rain fall on the moors. A smile still played on her lips as she watched the droplets slide down her window. Soon she heard a carriage leave she looked down to see her uncles carriage making it's way out of the moors.  
  
Spring had started that night... and Lord Craven had fled from it..  
  
AN- Hehehe what you think now? I hope your yelling kawaii ^-^ told you, you would.   
  
Kittyangel 


	10. Rain Showers and Tears

AN- Yo! Peoples! Guess whoooooooo yes I'm back with chapter 9 ^-^ wow I'm so happy I've gotten this far *.* Thank you all very much! Now I'll answer a few questions and give you a few updates, then we'll continue with the story ^-^, and I urge everyone to read this authors note because it's very important  
  
1. I noticed that my chapter 1 & 2 got messed up ~.~ I'm very sorry about that I don't know how that happened but like I said I'm sorry and I hope you can dismiss that.  
  
2. And I also noticed that my last two chapters have been getting all bunched up and I hope you also dismiss that!, I hope this one doesn't go pull the same thing *growls at computer*  
  
3. I got the results for my little contest I was holding last time for those of you who even took the time to read my last AN I said I was holding a contest who would write the best review, and I have picked a winner ^-^ but I won't tell any of you who it is till my next chapter  
  
4. I've also ran into a thing I was planning to do this summer but I think I'll go ahead and do it now, it's a CCS role playing game, but the thing is I have most of my characters picked out and who is going to role play them but the thing is I lost my person that was going to play Syaoran, so now I need a person. So if any1 would be kind enough as to play Syaoran in my r/p please leave your e-mail or s/n and I'll contact you A.S.A.P ^-^  
  
Well there is my little announcement for the day LOL, now I bet you are all glaring at the screen and telling me to continue and shut up. So that is what I'm going to do ^-^  
  
  
  
Dedication: Alright you want a dedication? Well that is what I'm going to give ya the people I dedicate this to is:  
  
1. Frances and Clap  
  
2. My friends such as pichachu, Eva, and Sukera, and Sakura-chan (thank you for you many reviews)  
  
LOL I love listing stuff today don't I? Hehe  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the plot and you know the story, *snif* I hope no one sues me but if you want to I got a lawyer and a cell phone and I'm not afraid to use them bwhahahahaahah, ok u know what I think my Halloween candy is getting to me ^^'''  
  
Ok I'll shut up and let u read now thanks again  
  
  
  
  
  
The Secret Garden  
  
Chapter 10: Rainy day love  
  
By: Kittyangel  
  
Rating: G  
  
(I've changed the rating of this story when I realized I'm never going to have any cussing)  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning on the 1st day of spring. She smiled happily and jumped out of her cozy bed.  
  
Sakura was going to pull back her velvet curtains and see the morning glow of the sun, but instead there was gray clouds that covered the azure blue sky, and the sun.  
  
Sakura's cherry face fell, she was hoping she would spin this day with Syaoran in the garden, but looks like she would have to spin her day inside.  
  
The next morning to Sakura's displeasure the rain continued. Nor did it stop the next.  
  
On the 4th day of rain Sakura thought it was safe enough to go visit Eli.  
  
The two 13 year olds sat on Eli's bed doing a puzzle Sakura had just laid down her favorite country 'India' she smiled to herself. It had been so long since she had been in the smoldering hot jungle, and had played with the elephants in the river, had her Ahah tell her stories.. Just then Sakura had a flashback  
  
*Sakura's Flashback*  
  
It was night time in India, all the stars were twinkling outside. Sakura was setting by her window looking out into the night. Her ahah was rocking slightly and knitting socks for her tiny grandson.  
  
Sakura's usually hard emeralds orbs were now filled with curiosity.  
  
The Ahah chuckled.  
  
"Misses Sigheeb your eyes are so beautiful when they are not filled with coldness."  
  
Sakura turned back from her window and face her ahah.  
  
"you think so?"  
  
The old woman nodded and smiled a little smile played on her lips.  
  
"Have I ever told you about the young prince, with the universe in his throat" Sakura shook her head "Well you see this story reminds me of you. You see on the outside he was an ordinary person ,but when you looked down his throat you could see the universe. "  
  
"but I thought he looked like an ordinary person?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"Yes, he did but don't you see shigheeb it was magic"  
  
Sakura snorted.  
  
"There is no such thing as magic"  
  
"Mem' Sigheeb listen to me, when the littlest or worst of times are happening to you, all you got to do is believe in magic and anything could happen" she said smiling.  
  
Sakura thought about this for a awhile then she spoke up.  
  
"then how did this story remind you of me?"  
  
The Ahah smiled "Because you look ordinary and harsh on the outside , but on the inside your full of goodness, and magic" she smiled and stood up "Well it's time for bed"  
  
Sakura got into her bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura shot back to reality when Eli sopke.  
  
"What did you do in in India when it was raining?" Eli asked setting down the 'Australia' piece.  
  
"In India, when it rained my Ahah would tell me stores" Sakura said lying down her 'Russia' piece.  
  
"Really?" Eli said getting interested "what about?"  
  
"About god and goddess, prince and princess mostly" Sakura paused "like this one story was about a prince were if you looked at him he seamed like and ordinary person, but if you were to look down his throat you would see the universe"  
  
Eli snorted "That's stupid it doesn't make any since"  
  
Sakura leaned over the game bored a ever growing frown growing on her face.  
  
"That's right, it's not supposed to it's magic!"  
  
Eli still looked skeptic.  
  
"I thought you said he looked like an ordinary person on the outside?" he said  
  
"Yes he di" she couldn't finish when he continued.  
  
"Then how could you see the universe!"  
  
"Magic!" Sakura said getting mad "It's magic! It's on the inside that counts!" Sakura got really mad.  
  
Sakura was very ticked at this point so what she did, was take advantage of this.  
  
"I went to see your father" Sakura said with a smug expression playing on her face.  
  
"He didn't come and see me." Eli sighed and leaned back on his pillow "I'll die because he doesn't like me.."  
  
Sakura glared at him there he goes talking about dieing.  
  
"Well he likes me" taunted Sakura  
  
"but he's my father!" Eli growled his blue eyes glared at her.  
  
"Well maybe he would if you weren't so rude!" Sakura said crossing her arms and paced the room "Your so soar, you won't even open you windows and let the sun come in".  
  
"how can I?! It's raining!" he motioned towards the boarded up windows, where if you were to put you ear against them you would hear the steady raining of the outside.  
  
"you still wouldn't even if it weren't raining" Sakura said with a piercing glare at him.  
  
"if it weren't" Eli said stroking his chin thoughtfully "Maybe I would.."  
  
"Fine! When the rain stops," Sakura stopped pacing "I'll get Syaoran, and we'll see about those windows" she said nodding her heads towards the them.  
  
Eli gulped. What have I done?!  
  
The rain continued that night.  
  
On the 5th day of raining Sakura was getting worried about the garden. Sakura had just got out of a steaming bath and into her night cloths. Madison had a brush in hand and was brushing the locks of Sakura's auburn hair.  
  
"Madison. will it ever stop?" Sakura asked Madison staring out of the window longingly.  
  
"Sometimes it rains for weeks, you can never tell when it will stop." Madison said brushing her hair.  
  
"It's almost been a week.." Sakura sighed.  
  
Madison nodded.  
  
"Madison what happens to plants when it rains this hard?" Sakura gulped "d- do they drown?"  
  
"Well.. Two years ago.." Madison sighed trying to recall the memory "Everything got wiped out in the storms.."  
  
"E-everything?" Sakura was beyond worried.  
  
"Afraid so." Madison said nodding her head solemnly.  
  
Sakura jumped up from were she was setting, grabbed her coat and bolted out the door. Madison was in hysterics.  
  
"Miss Sakura! Come back!" Madison yelled chasing after her.  
  
Sakura paid no attention and ran.  
  
All the servants stared at her as she past them in the gloomy halls.  
  
Then the servants turned there heads back to there work, but not for long when at that very next second Madison came bolting down the hallway screaming.  
  
"Sakura come back here!" she screamed not even caring if she said her first name and not 'miss' before hand.  
  
The servants watched as Madison ran past them. A few gasped and others just shrugged it off.  
  
*Sakura's POV sorta*  
  
Sakura heart hammered against her chest as she ran. Sweat was already starting to form as she bolted out the big wooden doors, and into the cold, rainy, night air. Sakura had forgot to grab shoes, so as she ran the mud began to form in between her toes. Her once dry hair was now soaked but she didn't care .Her once beautiful white night gown was no very muddy. Only one thing was running threw her mind 'Garden, rain!"  
  
*Madison POV sorta*  
  
Madison stood at the door watching as Sakura ran into the chilly, rainy, night.  
  
She'll surly catch ammonia if she's out to long Madison thought worriedly in her head, then in the distance Madison a white figure heading her way. She thought it was Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-" She was cut off when she saw who it actually was "Syaoran?!"  
  
"Madison Hi what are you-" he said hopping off his pony he was in mid sentence when he was cut off when Madison interrupted him.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so glad I found you!, okay me and Sakura were talking about the rain when all of a sudden she ran out of the manor into the night! Please Syaoran go fine her she might catch ammonia.or.or." Madison said this all in one breath, she started so shake in worry " she might die.."  
  
Syaraon's amber eyes widened in horror, they scanned the scenery for a glimpse of white off of Sakura's night gown. Syaoran's heart jumped to his throat.  
  
"Sakura!" as fast as lighting he hopped on his pony and took off in Sakura's direction.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Sakura! You are so stupid to be doing this you knew you could catch ammonia! Syaoran screamed in his head as he listened to his horses hooves thunder against the path towards the garden.  
  
*Both POV*  
  
Sakura finally reached the door to the garden, she whipped out the key, and slammed the key in. What she saw before her jade eyes made her gasp it was worse then she imagined.  
  
The garden was completely flooded. Sakura trudged over to the first place she started gardening in the 3 inch water. She dropped go the ground on her knees and knelt by the little seedlings that had barely just began to grow were floating in big puddles. The new little shoots that had been green, proud, and hopeful were now soggy, and caked with a layer of mud. The thing that really tore at Sakura was that the Empress of India Lily was nearly washed away. The once proud stalk was shredded and beaten down.  
  
All around where Sakura looked the trees dropped with the weight of the rain that had soaked the leaves. It looked as if the trees were weeping. A crack was issued from the door Sakura lifted her head up showing saddened emerald orbs. There standing threw the rain was Syaoran.  
  
"Look!" Sakura cried anger building "Syaoran it's all ruined, everything's dead, all of them!" Sakura's anger got the best of her she clawed at the dirt and pulled out the bulb. It was so wet and soggy it fell apart as soon as her fingers touch it.  
  
A tear slid down her face for the first time ever. Her lip trembled.  
  
"look" she cried "Even my lily" she hurtled the bulb at Syaoran, which he caught with relative ease, but Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"You lied to me! You told me the rain was good for plants!"  
  
Syaoran looked hurt, but he continued to watch her.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand it anymore she collapsed down in the brown mucky mud, and she let all of her emotions fall. Every single one that she had been keeping bottled up burst out. The death of her parents, being alone, the rain, the garden it all came out, each single tear fell with such force. She sobbed into the mud it felt so good to get all of her emotions out.  
  
It broke Syaoran's heart to see her cry, it shredded his heart in 1 million tiny pathetic pieces. He walked foreword and gently touched Sakura's wet auburn hair.  
  
"It's ok" he whispered "They're not ruined wait and see more will grow in there place"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Sakura sobbed  
  
"But that is what flowers do" explained Syaoran  
  
Sakura looked up at him "How can I believe you?"  
  
"because I trusted you, your going to have to trust me" Syaoran knelt down and hugged Sakura which she retuned gratefully, and still cried into his chest.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran shivering.  
  
"T-Thankyou" Sakura whispered right before the coldness took over her and fainted in Syaoran's arms.  
  
Syaoran smiled down at his cherry blossom, he moved a piece of her wet auburn hair away from her face.  
  
"Anything my love" he whispered to her and gently picked up the gentle cherry blossom walked out of the garden, shut the door, mounted his pony, and rode Sakura back to the manor his loving arms never leaving her. Mean while as he rode back up to the manor the smile on Sakura's face never left.  
  
So the little girl that had never cried finally learned how to cry, she was safe and warm in her loves arms. 


	11. Seeing the Light, and Secrets Revealed

AN- *tip toes onto the stage* *looks around and makes sure no one is there* *sighs in relief* *lights come on illuminating an entire audience of reviewers that are all wearing glares and holding various vegetables in there hands getting ready to throw* hehehhehe *sweat drops* hello… I bet you are wondering what took me so long huh? *the audience continues to glare* w-well I have a perfectly good reason why which is my computer that I was using to upload on got shut down *a tomato is thrown, she ducks just in time* it's true! *ducks from another tomato* but! Let's look on the bright side shall we ^-^ *they continue to glare* ~.~''' I uploaded! Yes I did! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!   
  
Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful friend Pichachu who is uploading this for me because my computer is not working with me yet again *glares at it*  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the lovely CCS nor do I own the Secret Garden.. Alas….   
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter 11: Seeing the Light, and Secrets Revealed   
  
By: Kittyangel  
  
Rating: G   
  
The drapes were pulled shut tightly not allowing any sunlight to peek through. The heavy patter of rain was heard on the outside as it thudded against the boarded up windows of Sakura's room. The only light in the room was a single candle that was placed on her bed stand. The glow of the candle illuminated the room and the occupence in it. On a chair by the fire Madison slept peacefully, her head resting on her hand. Her locks of violet hair fell freely over her face as she slept. On a chair by the bed Syaoran slept soundly resting his head against the side of the bed which held his beautiful cherry blossom Sakura, sleeping soundly.   
  
Her emerald eyes fluttered open at the sound of the wind picking up outside. At first she didn't know where she was she blinked a few times and looked around and came to the conclusion that she was back in her room. Slowly she sat up, and it was only then that she noticed the sleeping boy resting his head by her bed. A small smile crept over Sakura's face as she watched him sleep. His amber hair glowed with the light of the fire making it seem as if it were glowing with an unseen force. It was then that she also noticed that he was clutching very tightly onto one of her hands.   
  
You've been so kind to me.. Yet.. I've been so mean to you.. Why? Sakura thought to herself as she stared down at the boy. I'm sorry for not believing in you… I'm sorry that I said you lied… oh Syaoran please forgive me. Sakura pleaded in her mind. A tear slid down her face which caught her by surprise. She lifted her free hand up to her face and felt the wetness of the tear. So this is what it's like to cry Sakura thought to herself.   
  
A moan escaped Syaoran's lip and finally he lifted up his head and when he saw that she was awake he smiled at her, but it was quickly placed by a look of worry.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked.   
  
A small smile crept over Sakura's face, all she did was shake her head.   
  
"It's ok you can tell me" Syaoran coaxed her he got up off his chair and set on the bed beside her. He gently petted her silky auburn hair.   
  
Sakura's lip trembled and finally she just let everything go, she through her arms around Syaorans neck and cried onto his shoulder.   
  
Syaroan was a little taken aback by this motion, but he finally relaxed and just let the girl cry onto his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry" was all Sakura could manage to say through sobs.   
  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything" Syaoran soothed as he continued to pet her head.   
  
"For not b-believing in you w-when you said t-that rain was g-good for the flowers." Sakura managed to get out.   
  
"It's alright, you didn't know. It was only natural that you would act the way you did."   
  
"And I'm sorry for all the mean things I've ever d-done to you, p-please forgive me" Sakura pleaded through her tears.   
  
A small smile spread over Syaoran's face he shook his head and gently wiped a tear from her face.   
  
"Your forgiven, just never do anything like that again." Syaroan soothed.   
  
Sakura nodded her head and gently pulled away from him, much to Syaoran's displeasure.   
  
Suddenly the sound of the rain ceased from outside, a smile spread over Sakura's face as she got out of bed and pulled back the drapeings.   
  
"Look the rain has stopped" Sakura announced careful not to wake the sleeping Madison.   
  
Syaoran came up beside her and looked outside and sure enough the rain had finally stopped. The sun was starting to peek up over the horizon promising a gorgeous day. A rainbow was starting to form in the clouds over head.   
  
"Syaoran I have an idea" Sakura whispered to him. "Do you think you could bring your pony around to Eli's side of the house?" Sakura questioned.   
  
Syaoran looked puzzled for awhile but the he said:   
  
"Yea I'm pretty sure I could, why?"   
  
"Well.. It's just that…" Sakura sighed "Eli has all these big windows in his room but they are all boarded up. So I was thinking maybe if we could get your pony to pull off the big boards he could finally feel the sunlight and the fresh air and he would see how good it is!"   
  
"I don't know.. Are you sure he's up to it?" Syaoran questioned.   
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"The other day he said he would let me open up his windows when it stopped raining."   
  
*Sakura's Flashback Mode*   
  
"Well maybe he would if you weren't so rude!" Sakura said crossing her arms and paced the room "Your so soar, you won't even open you windows and let the sun come in".  
  
"How can I?! It's raining!" he motioned towards the boarded up windows, where if you were to put you ear against them you would hear the steady raining of the outside.  
  
"you still wouldn't even if it weren't raining" Sakura said with a piercing glare at him.  
  
"if it weren't" Eli said stroking his chin thoughtfully "Maybe I would.."  
  
"Fine! When the rain stops," Sakura stopped pacing "I'll get Syaoran, and we'll see about those windows" she said nodding her heads towards the them.  
  
*End of Sakura's Flashback Mode*   
  
"Alright" Syaoran said "When Medlock leaves to go shopping I'll ride my pony up here and we'll see about those windows."   
  
Sakura smiled at him, a look of determination played on her face.   
  
Just you wait Eli, you'll see that wind isn't unhealthy…   
  
~*~  
  
Later that day Sakura peered out her window watching for the time when Mrs. Medlock would finally leave the manor. Finally the women stepped out of the manor in her best coat and hat a shopping basket strung over her arm. She was helped into the carriage and off she went. A smile spread over Sakura's face as she watched the carriage descend down the hill.   
  
It's time! Sakura thought excitedly as she ran down the hall towards Eli's room.   
  
Syaoran was also waiting for Mrs. Medlock to leave. He waited outside the cottage by the gate. He opened the gate as the carriage rumbled up and latched the gate when it passed. Then quick as lighting he jumped on his pony and galloped off toward the manor rope over his shoulder.   
  
Inside Eli's room Sakura was wheeling Eli up towards the boarded up windows.   
  
"Sakura, what's going on?"   
  
"You said you would open up the windows when it stopped raining, so that is what I'm doing." Sakura informed him. She pressed her ear up against the boards where a loud moan and groan were heard. "It's working!" Sakura cried excitedly.   
  
Suddenly, the first shutter pulled free of it's nails and went clattering down into the yard. The light from the sun flooded into the room.   
  
Sakura opened up one of the free windows, and called down to Syaoran below.   
  
"Keep pulling Syaoran!"   
  
The shudders moaned and groaned as they were pulled from their hinges. Finally, one by one the shudders were pulled free and down they fell towards the ground below. The light sped into the room like a lighting bolt, Eli covered his eyes at the sudden light. Sakura smiled a wide smile and jumped down off the couch by the window to go wheel Eli closer towards the windows.   
  
"Do you feel it Eli?" Sakura questioned.   
  
Down in the yard Syaoran yelled in triumph and yelled for Sakura to come down and join him. Sakura smiled down at Syaoran and yelled through the window:  
  
"I'm coming!" with that said she jumped down off the couch and ran outside to join Syaoran.   
  
(Alright people this is were I'm going to start changing my fic from that of the movie, just a fair warning.)   
  
Eli still had his hands covering his eyes from the light flooding in.   
  
"Sakura!" Eli yelled "What about the spores? Can you see them?"   
  
"There is no spores, there never was" a voice said from the door.   
  
Eli took his hands off his eyes and turned around to see Madison standing at the door. The light from the window lighted up her features on her face making her look more beautiful then usual.   
  
"What do you mean there is no spores?" Eli asked.   
  
"That was just something Mrs. Medlock told you so you would be to scared to go outside and play." Madison informed him taking a step closer to him.   
  
The sudden realization hit Eli like a lighting bolt. The anger started to bellow inside of his chest. It all made since now.   
  
"Don't you see Eli, the wind of the moor is not your enemy" Madison said walking closer to him still, she sat down on the couch beside the window, and opened yet another window making the cool breeze sweep in ruffling her hair. "It just wants to help you."   
  
Eli took a deep breath and let the air fill his lungs. He closed his eyes and let the breeze ruffle his hair a small smile spread over his face as he did so.   
  
"Your right Madison…"   
  
Outside Sakura giggled happily as she rode on the pony with Syaoran. Her arms were wrapped around his waste so she wouldn't fall off.   
  
"Thank you for doing what you did, about the windows" Sakura said as she breathed in deeply the spring air.   
  
"It's alright, I'm glad I could help" Syaoran informed her.   
  
"Oh and I never forgot to thank you for what you did last night, you know.. About caring me back up to the manor…" Sakura trailed off a blush starting to form on her face.   
  
"It's alright, just promise me you'll never do it again" Syaoran trailed off not sure whether or not he should say the next line but he did anyway "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you….."   
  
Shocked by what Syaoran said Sakura gave Syaoran a puzzled look but before she could answer she heard in the distance horses hooves. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in fear.   
  
"Oh no! Mrs. Medlock! She's back!"   
  
Syaoran put the pony into full gallop and rode back up to the manor in top speed.   
  
Once their Sakura quickly hopped off the pony and ran up to Eli's room, Syaoran quickly followed suit.   
  
"Hurry!" Sakura yelled as she ran into the room "Shut the windows Mrs. Medlock is back!"   
  
But before she could finish her sentence Mrs. Medlock came up the stairs and the sight she saw before her made her gasp in horror. Eli was sitting in front of the window exposed to air, and Sakura was wheeling him around towards his bed.   
  
"What in gods name!" She yelled "Get away from him you beastly girl!" She yelled at Sakura.   
  
Mrs. Medlock lunged at Sakura but Sakura quickly ducked out of harms way and ran behind Syaoran. Anger bellowed inside of the women, she turned around to see Madison standing by the window with a smirk on her face.   
  
"You let this wretched child in here, didn't you!" Mrs. Medlock yelled at Madison.   
  
"No ma'am" Madison stammered under the harsh gaze "I didn't you see…." She trailed off but was cut off when Mrs. Medlock slapped her.   
  
"You disobeyed me!" she shouted "Your fired!"   
  
Tears formed in Madison's violet eyes as she lifted a hand to touch her red cheek. Eli saw this and his blue eyes burned with hatred towards Mrs. Medlock. She was about to raise her hand to the girl again when Eli yelled:   
  
"If you dare think of touching Madison again, I'll send you away!" Eli yelled.   
  
Mrs. Medlock stared at Eli in wonderment, he never before had talked to her this way.   
  
"Get out of here!" Eli yelled to her "I want to talk to my friends!"   
  
"I beg your pardon?" said Mrs. Medlock  
  
"I'm ordering you to leave this room!" Eli bellowed at her.   
  
Mrs. Medlock did not know what to do. Her eyes darted nervously around the room. Soon they landed on the broken shutters at the window.   
  
"What on earth has been going on in here?" She wondered out loud.   
  
She ran to pull the heavy drapes back across the windows.   
  
"GO!" Eli yelled even louder.   
  
Mrs. Melock backed toward the door. "I shall," she said. "If only to prevent you from doing harm to yourself with this hysterical shrieking…"   
  
When she finally left Sakura ran to Madison.   
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
Madison nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "She's right you know, I should have never let you done this…"   
  
"No" Eli stated making everyone look at him "You were perfectly right in doing so." everyone stayed silent till finally Eli spoke up again. "If the spores aren't bad for me… do you think it would be ok if I was to go outside?"   
  
"I don't see why not" Syaoran spoke up "I'm sure it would be ok."   
  
"Who knows maybe we could even find the door to my mothers garden." Eli said leaning back in his chair.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Sakura bit her lip. Should I tell him? Should I trust him? She looked over at Syaoran for reassurance he nodded his head in approval.   
  
"If we could find the door" Eli was saying "we could go inside."   
  
Sakura still didn't know what to say.   
  
"What is it?" Eli asked her seeing the distressed look on her face.   
  
Sakura sighed and looked over at Syaoran on more time, yet again he nodded his head.   
  
Sakura sighed. "I didn't dare tell you," She said. "I didn't dare because I was so afraid I couldn't trust you…"   
  
"What?" Eli asked.   
  
Sakura looked up and saw the Madison was listening as well. Sakura knew she could trust Madison.   
  
"I've been in the garden," Sakura admitted out loud. "I found the key. Weeks ago."   
  
A gasp was heard from Madison, but she didn't say anything. Sakura closed her eyes and awaited for Eli to start yelling at her but it never came, instead he said:   
  
"Tell me," he urged her excitedly. Madison also nodded her head as in saying she wanted to hear as well.   
  
"When you open the door," Sakura started "You can't see anything. Then you walk down the some stone steps. At the bottom, you realize that you're right in the middle of some ruins of an old church. Did a church used to be here?" Sakura questioned.   
  
Eli shook his head as to say 'no'.   
  
"It must have been in ruins for a long time then because most of it has fallen down. Plants and grass are growing everywhere, all over it." said Sakura.   
  
Eli closed his eyes he could just picture what the garden could look like. Roses were everywhere. Crocuses clustered in the bright green grass. A baby robin poked it's head out of a speckled blue egg.   
  
Sakura smiled "Syaoran was right" Sakura stated making Syaoran look up at her in puzzlement. "He said spring would start over again after the rains. And it has, he kept his promise to me." Sakura smiled at him making Syaoran blush.   
  
Madison smiled at the two.   
  
"I hope you don't mind me knowing." Madison said.   
  
"I know we can trust you." Sakura stated smiling at Madison.   
  
"I'm glad you trust me." Madison said.   
  
"I'm glad I finally revealed my secret." Sakura said smiling.   
  
From somewhere in the garden the ghost of Eli's mother smiled as she swung on the swing.   
  
AN- so how did you like it? Was it worth the wait? I'm sorry it took so long, I shall try my hardest to update soon. Well please review and tell me how you liked it, and if your gonna flame me please do it nicely.   
  
~Kittyangel 


	12. Baby Steps

AN- Yes! I'm back! And in a short amount of time as well whahahhahaha I'm proud of myself. ^-^   
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my three lovely sister's Eva, Suki, and Monmon   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS nor Secret Garden. They belong to their awesome creators Clamp, and Frances Hodson Burnette   
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter 12: Baby Steps   
  
By: Kittyangel  
  
Rating: G  
  
Just as Syaoran had promised to Sakura spring had come to the manor. All over the country side flowers bloomed into new buds. Baby animals were being born, along with the robin's eggs. The weather started to turn warmer from it's harsh cold.   
  
The next day just as the sun was barely rising above the moor lands, all the staff to Misselthwaite Manor gathered around the grand staircase. The awaited anxiously for what was to happen, many of them whispered amongst themselves as they did so.   
  
Sakura stood at the bottom of the stairs almost giddy with anticipation. Beside her stood Syaoran, ready and alert for what needed to be done. Soot was perched on his shoulder, the bird cawed and ruffled it's feathers in the long wait.   
  
Madison also stood by them, she fiddled with a strand of her dark hair and bit her lip.   
  
I really hope we are not caught today She thought to herself as she waited for Eli I would hate to see what Master Craven would do to us if he found out. She casted a sideways glance at Sakura and Syaoran who were quietly talking amongst themselves. I hope they know what they are doing, dragging me into this she sighed Why did I ever agree to do this in the first place??.   
  
*Madison's Flashback Mode*   
  
Madison helped Sakura get ready for bed. She brushed the locks of Sakura's long auburn hair in silence thinking about what Sakura had said earlier about the garden.   
  
"Are you sure you really want me to know?" Madison questioned out loud.  
  
Sakura turned around, and gently smiled at Madison.   
  
"Of course! I wouldn't have told you if I didn't trust you" Sakura said as she took the brush from Madison and made her set down. "I mean your like my best friend" Sakura trailed off as she started to brush Madison's hair. "Is that ok if I call you that?"  
  
Madison smiled gleefully.   
  
"Of course! I've always thought of you as mine as well".  
  
"Well speaking of which…" Sakura trailed off to think of what she could say "Eli is going outside tomorrow, and…. I would really like it if you would join us in the garden tomorrow."   
  
Madison spun around and stared at Sakura wide eyed.  
  
"You want me to go with you?! Why?!"   
  
"Because I really want you to be there to share the experience, and plus…" Sakura trailed off yet again a smirk playing on her face "I bet Eli would like it if you joined us…"   
  
A blush spread over Madison's face at Sakura's words, she sighed irritably.   
  
"Fine I'll go, but!" she blushed some more "I-It's not for that reason!"   
  
Sakura giggled.   
  
"What ever you say Madison."   
  
*End of Madison's Flashback Mode*  
  
Madison sighed.   
  
Oh yea it was because of that reason a blush played on her face as she thought about the sapphire blue eyed boy.   
  
She didn't get to finish her thought, however , for a hush fell over the crowd. At the top of the stairs the footman stood and in his arms he carried the young master. He descended down the stairs, and when he got to the bottom he gently placed the boy in his old wicker wheelchair.   
  
Mrs. Medlock who was at the front of the line came forward, a blanket in hand. She tucked it around Eli's legs muttering to herself as she did so. Finally when she was done she stepped aside to let him talk.   
  
"I am going outside today" Eli announced in a very big voice, which startled half of the staff. "If the fresh air agrees with me, I shall go out everyday."   
  
Mrs. Medlock chuckled and stepped forward.   
  
"Surely not everyday-"   
  
She was cut off when Eli interrupted.   
  
"Yes I shall" he said in a very stern voice which made Mrs. Medlock step back into her position. "When I go" Eli continued "Nobody is to come near the gardens, no staff, and no gardeners, the only staff member that is allowed is Madison" All the staff's eyes went to Madison causing her to blush from all the attention "Is that clear with everyone?"   
  
Sakura who was listening the entire time couldn't help but smile how rajah like he was being without even realizing it.   
  
"Everyone must keep away" Eli was saying "Until Sakura and I are home, then I'll give word for everyone to go back to their normal jobs."   
  
"Very good, sir," said the head gardener.   
  
Eli leaned over close to Sakura and whispered:   
  
"What is it they say in India when you want everyone to leave?"   
  
Sakura leaned in close and whispered:   
  
"I have spoken, all depart."   
  
After hearing this Eli cleared his throat and raised his hand to the crowd in a very rajah like way.   
  
"I have spoken, all depart."   
  
The staff started to go back to their duties around the manor. Some of them created a pathway for the young master to the door. Syaoran stepped behind Eli's chair and wheeled him to the door. Sakura, and Madison followed talking excitedly to themselves.   
  
When the doors was open the fresh spring air whipped onto their faces. A smile spread over Eli's face as he sucked in the fresh clean air of the moor. Sakura smiled as her heart skipped a beat with the excitement that was swelling inside of her. Madison could hardly contain herself either she skipped ahead of the wheel chair and looked from left to right to make sure no one was coming.   
  
When she gave the signal that all was clear and smile spread over Eli's face.   
  
"Faster!" Eli urged them.   
  
Syaoran broke into a run pushing the chair as he went, Sakura also broke into a run pulling the chair. Madison laughed gleefully running up beside them.   
  
Finally they came upon the door, Sakura took a deep breath and turned to Madison and Eli.   
  
"Here we go" she said as she stuck the key into the door.   
  
Eli shut his eyes, Madison took in a deep breath.   
  
Slowly and carefully Sakura and Syaoran carried the wheelchair down the garden steps. Madison followed suit, a look of awe on her face at all the beauty that surrounded her.   
  
As Sakura and Syaoran carried the chair down the steps Eli spoke up:  
  
"I wish I could help you guys"   
  
"Don't worry" Syaoran spoke up "We'll have you walking with us before you know it."   
  
"Me? Walk?" Eli questioned out loud "Do you think I could?"   
  
"Well you have legs like us don't you?" Syaoran reasoned.   
  
Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs where Syaoran wheeled Eli up beside the pond. Sakura walked over to Eli and whispered in his ear.   
  
"You can open your eyes now."   
  
Eli slowly opened his sapphire eyes he blinked at the bright colors that surrounded him. The garden was in full bloom.   
  
"yes.." Eli whispered to himself "I imagined this".   
  
Every kind of flower imaginable seemed to be blooming in the garden. It looked like rainbow of many different colors. The scents that filled the air was intoxicating to the nose. A light breeze rippled the lake and for a split second Eli could have sworn he saw a figure standing by the swing, but when he blinked again it was gone.   
  
Sakura took the blanket from Eli's lap, and laid it down on the grass so everybody could sit down on it. Syaoran carried over a baby deer and laid it down beside Eli. He gently stroked the deer and looked up into the bright sky.   
  
"I'm going to come here tomorrow" Eli said happily "and the day after, and the day after that."   
  
Madison smiled warmly at him, and couldn't help but notice how much cuter he looked in the sun.   
  
The robin who was perching on a high branch flew overhead. Eli watched it fly over onto the far side of the wall of the garden. Just then Eli's eyes widen in horror when he saw a face of a man appear over the wall.   
  
"Who is that man?" Eli questioned out loud trying not to show the panic in his voice.   
  
Sakura's breath was caught in her throat as she stared up at the man.   
  
"Ben Weatherstaff…."   
  
Ben Weatherstaff glared angrily down at Sakura and shook his fist at her.   
  
"You miserable little heathen!" he shouted "I couldn't bare the first time I laid my eyes on you!"   
  
Sakura stood up angrily and marched over to wall, Ben continued to rant.   
  
"I always wondered why you got on my good side" he said "It must have been that fool robin!"   
  
"It was the robin who showed me where the door was!" Sakura yelled up angrily at him.   
  
Madison walked timidly up beside Sakura to show her support if needed. Meanwhile, Syaoran helped Eli back up into his chair, and quietly wheeled him over to where the conflict was taking place.   
  
As soon as Ben saw Eli his breath was caught in his throat. He blinked a couple of times, he was pretty for sure he knew who the boy was. He heard so much rumors about the boy he was sure that it was him.   
  
"You're the little cripple" Ben said out loud his voice shaking.   
  
Anger bellowed up inside of Eli.   
  
"I'm not a cripple!" Eli shouted angrily. "Who said that I was? Because I am not! I am not!"   
  
With determination playing in his blue eyes, Eli grasped the arms of the wheelchair. Slowly, he pulled himself up using all the strength in his arms.   
  
Sakura held her breath.   
  
"You can do it.." She whispered to herself.   
  
Madison watched in awe, her breath stilled.   
  
"Yes Eli you can" she urged.   
  
Slowly almost drawing up to his full height, Eli planted his weight on his thin legs.   
  
"Look at me!" Eli yelled in triumph "Just look you!" he yelled up to Ben who was watching in awe.   
  
Sakura let out a squeal of joy.   
  
"You did it!"  
  
Slowly Eli eased himself back into his chair. Ben couldn't help but stare at the boy. He heard that the boy would never be able to get out of bed, but now he stood right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. In all his years working at the manor he thought he would never even see the boy. A salty tear trickled down his cheek he hastily wiped it away before the children could see.   
  
Eli sighed and stared up at Ben.   
  
"Well now that you're here" Eli stated " You must help, whenever we need you, but you must make sure your not seen by anyone."   
  
Ben smiled a withered old smile.  
  
"I've been coming here for sometime now, and no one has seen me."   
  
A questionable look came over all their faces but it was Eli who spoke up.   
  
"How?" he questioned "It's been locked for ten years."   
  
"Like I was doing today" Ben informed them "By climbing over the wall, but as you can see I'm not as young as I used to be" he sighed "If I didn't the poor roses would have died a long time ago, your mother was very fond of this garden."   
  
When Eli heard the word 'mother' his ears perked up.   
  
"You see, she asked me to tend to her roses" Ben explained to the them. "She wouldn't allow anyone else but me, when she-" Ben stopped in mid-sentence trying to hold back tears "When she….went away the orders were never to step foot in this garden again. But I still came. She gave her orders first you see."   
  
"I'm glad that you did" Eli said as he smiled up at the man, having new fond respect for him. "Please come inside at once!"   
  
So Ben climbed over the wall and joined the children in the garden. As the days wore on, they came every chance they could. One day, Syaoran brought a baby lamb that he found that morning. He was feeding it with a bottle of milk, and holding in protectively in his arms. The little lamb was really hungry so he drank up the milk fast. When he was finished Syaoran carefully let the little lamb go.   
  
"Off you go" Syaoran said.   
  
Sakura watched as the little lamb tottered away unsteadily, the little legs were shaky but the lamb managed.   
  
Eli was also watching the lamb with great interest. His legs are like my own Eli thought to himself I wonder if I could walk as well…   
  
"Help me up" he said to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran took a hold of his arm and helped him stand up. Sakura also got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her hands. Madison who was tending to a flower patch near by watched with anticipation. Making sure that Eli had his balance Syaoran let go.   
  
"You can do it Eli!" Sakura chanted holding out her hands to him.   
  
Madison also got up and went to stand by Sakura.   
  
"Yes Eli you can!" she also chanted holding out her hands to him.   
  
Slowly Eli took a step, then another. He couldn't believe it but.. He was walking! Slowly he made his way to Sakura and Madison's open arms. Slowly, one step at a time. Finally he reached Madison's open arms she gave him a smile and turned him around.   
  
"You can do it" she was saying in his ear, causing him to blush, but also giving him new strength.   
  
Slowly he made his way back to Syaoran. Sakura and Madison followed slowly behind till finally Eli reached Syaoran's arms.   
  
They cheered in triumph.   
  
"You did it!" Sakura squealed hugging him.   
  
"I told you so!" Syaoran said in a joking manner hugging him also.   
  
"I knew you could do it!" Madison said happily hugging him.   
  
"It was because of you" Eli said startling Madison "If you hadn't have given me that last hopeful cheer I never would have made it" he trailed off and gently kissed her cheek "Thank you".  
  
Madison blushed crimson red.  
  
"Y-your welcome…"  
  
Sakura smiled at the two and gave Syaoran a smile, he smiled back and walked up beside her.   
  
"How do you know all these things?" She questioned to him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"How did you know that Eli would be able to walk?"   
  
Syaoran smiled.   
  
"I didn't" he stated startling Sakura "But.." he trailed off and took her hand in his "I knew we could make him walk, if he had you to cheer him on… I mean… I know I could."   
  
Sakura blushed, but smiled up at Syaoran with shining green eyes. Slowly she lifted herself up onto her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you" With that said she ran back over to where Madison and Eli were talking.   
  
Slowly Syaoran reached a hand up to the cheek where she had kissed and blushed.   
  
AN- Soooooooooooooooooooooo how did you like it? Are you proud of me for updating in a short amount of time? Hehehe well please review and if you have to flame me do it nicely!  
  
Kittyangel 


	13. A Nightly Visit, and a Magical Moment?

AN- Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week ~.~ My family and I went four-wheeling all weekend, and I didn't have time to update. I have a few matters I need to address before we move on to the story:  
  
- I've re-edited practically all my chapters. I've fixed the ones that were all bunched up and stuff. So if you feel like it, go ahead and read over them.   
  
- I've also decided to just call off that one contest I was going to do. So I'll just say it right here and now. My best review i have ever gotten was from: Demon Maho.   
  
- THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER! ^.~  
  
- Another think I would like to address is I have an orginal story on fictionpress.net. It's called: Scales of Life and Love of War. I personally think it's very good.. .but maybe I'm being a little conceited... oh well! but I would really appreciate it if you would go and review! Thank you!  
  
Diclaimer- I don't own CCS, nor do I own the orginal plot line of the Secret Garden.   
  
Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to my three lovely sistas: Eva, Suki, Mon Mon   
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter 13: A Nightly Visit, and a Magical Moment?   
  
Rating: G   
  
Sakura laid in her bed restless. She just couldn't go to sleep. She sighed and flopped over onto her stomach, and rested her head on the corner of her pillow. Lot's of thoughts were streaming through her head as the moon shone through the window.   
  
Eli was getting stronger with each passing day in the garden. He was almost to the point where he could actually run, or atleast jog a little bit. Madison had learned how to tend a garden properly, and was doing quite a good job with the roses. Syaoran was teaching Sakura how to whistle like a robin, as to communicate with it.   
  
Sakura smiled at all the good memories that flowed through her head. She had been at Misselthwaite for half a year already, but it seemed like such a short time ago when she had arrived. When she had stepped off the docks and first met Mrs. Medlock. When she was a spoiled little brat from India that looked sickly and pale. Sakura got up from bed and went over to a full length mirror, and studdied her self in the moonlight.   
  
She looked so much different then what she used to. Her auburn hair was fuller and richer. Her body had even seemed to grow from it's skinniness. Her once harsh cold emerald eyes were now filled with joy and happiness. Sakura smiled happily to herself, but it quickly faded when she heard a creek in the floor boards.   
  
Sakura whirled around her heart thumping in her chest. The creeks were getting louder with each foot step. Her heart jumped to her throat when she heard them stop at her doorway. Not thinking twice, she ran back over to her bed and covered her head. She heard her door slowly ease open, and the sound of padded feet coming closer.   
  
Sakura swallowed, and timidly poked her head out from under the covers. What she saw made her gasp. There walking towards her slowly was a white figure silhouted by the moonlight.   
  
Sakura again swallowed down her fear, and quietly asked:  
  
"A-are you a ghost?"   
  
"No" came a familer voice "It's me Eli"   
  
"Eli!" Sakura squealed in delight at seeing him "What are you doing up here?"   
  
"Shush" came his answer "Mrs. Medlock might hear you"   
  
"We don't have to worry about her" Sakura said as she scooted over to give room for Eli on the bed "She'd drop dead if she ever saw you walking."   
  
Eli laughed and made his way over to the bed. He took a seat beside her and sighed.   
  
"This is exactly how I want my father to find out" Eli shut his eyes as to picture the scene "One day I'll just walk into his study and say: Here I am father look at me!"   
  
Sakura smiled at him. She was so happy to see him so strong and healthy looking.   
  
"He's not due back for a long time now" Sakura said hesitently "Sometime in the next two months I beleive."  
  
Eli sat up with a determined look on his face.   
  
"I want him to see me walk before anyone else does!" he declared then sighed "I just wish there was a way I could reach him."   
  
Sakura wished there was something she could do for the poor boy, but what? She pondered to herself for awhile when she thought back to the time she went to see her uncle. She remembered seeings lot's of shelves, and a desk piled with letters. Her face lit up with an idea.   
  
"There was a desk in his room, maybe that's where he keeps his address."   
  
"Do you think?" Eli questioned.   
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"I'm almost positive" She removed the covers from around herself and got out of bed "Wait here" she said as she slipt out of the door.   
  
She quietly walked down the deserted halls. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet. Finally she reached her uncles study, and gentely pushed open the doors.   
  
The room had a musky ashy smell to it as she walked in. Quietly she turned on a near by caraseen lamp, and made her way into the room. Sakura gulped when she saw that her uncle had left behind his dogs. They snarled at her as she made her way into the room. Saliva ran down their mouths as they growled at her. Sakura swallowed her fear and walked up to the desk.   
  
She rummaged through a couple of drawers, and went through the papers on the desk. She sighed in frustration when she found nothing. Sakura was about to turn around, and leave when from a folder some pictures fell out. Sakura picked them up curiously, and when she saw them a smile spread acrossed her face.   
  
Forgetting about the address, she quickly made her way back to her room.   
  
"Look what I found" Sakura whispered in excitment as she crawled back up onto the bed.   
  
"Did you find the address?" Eli asked hopefully.   
  
"No" Sakura sighed, then she brightend "But I did find these"   
  
With that she showed him the photographs of Lord Craven and his wife Lilias. In the pictures Lilias was pregnent and she was sitting on the garden swing. Sakura felt a twinge of sadness, for she knew a couple months after this picture was probably tooken. Lilias would fall off the swing in the garden, and Eli would be born prematurally.   
  
IIn another picture Lilias was kissing Craven on the cheek playfully. Craven wore a big grin on his face.   
  
Eli stared at the pictures, sadness filled his blue eyes. I wish father would smile like that still he thought sadly.   
  
After looking through the pictures sometime. Sakura and Eli fell asleep. It was around dawn when Eli finally awoken, and decided he should go back to his room.   
  
Sakura led him to the door, and watched as he made his way down the hall. When he had finally descended down the steps Sakura turned around and bumped into Mrs. Medlock.   
  
"What are you doing up so late?" she snapped down at her.   
  
"I uhhh couldn't sleep, sorry" with that, Sakura made her way back to her room. Once there she sighed in relief. Good thing she didn't see Eli   
  
Sakura slipped back into her bed and laid there looking up at the ceiling. Finally sleepiness over took her and she fell asleep.   
  
~*~  
  
The next day the sun shone over head beautifully as the children where in the garden. Madison was tending to some flowers, and Sakura and Syaoran were making a new bed for some tiger lilies. Eli, however, was situated upon the swing a look of sadnes upon his face.   
  
"I just don't understand" Eli piped up suddenly making all them look at him "How could she have fallen off of it?"   
  
Sakura smiled sadly at him.   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"No one really knows" Syaoran added quietly.   
  
Madison got up from the roses and went to place a hand on Eli's shoulder. He drew up his own hand, and laid it upon hers as to comfort himself. Everyone stayed silent for a little while thinking back to a time where a beautiful young women had once sat upon this very swing, and fell to her death. After sometime Eli spoke up:   
  
:"What is a camera doing here?" he questioned outloud.   
  
Everyone turned to face where he was looking at. There sticking out of the grass was an old camera. Sakura smiled when she saw it.   
  
"That's the camera I saw when I first came in here" Sakura said with a smile on her face "I almost tripped over it so I got mad and kicked it.." she paused hesitently "I wonder if it still works..."   
  
"Let's try it!" Eli piped up "Go and pose on the swing Sakura!"   
  
Sakura ran up gleefully and sat on the swing. She smiled playfully at the camera. Eli stuck his head under the cover and pressed the button. A snap was heard as it took the picture.  
  
"It works!" Eli cried.   
  
The wind blew making Sakura's hair blow beautifully. Again Eli took a picture. A smirk etched acrossed Madison's face as she said:  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Go sit on the swing with Sakura"   
  
Syaoran shurgged and went to set beside Sakura on the swing. At first he posed behind her like he was pushing her, then he finally sat down.   
  
"Alright!" Eli stated "Now look at eachother"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran did as they were told. Syaoran looked deeply into Sakura's beautiful emerald pools. Sakura looked into his intense amber. A smile etched across their faces as they stared at one another.   
  
"Ok" Eli stated yet again "Now look at me"   
  
When neither of them turned to look at him, Eli frowned. Syaoran was starting to push the swing with his feet.   
  
"Hey!" Eli shouted at them to get their attention.   
  
"Shhh" Madison whispered into his ear causing him to quiet down. "I wanna see this magical moment" Madison whispered.   
  
Eli and Madison looked at Sakura and Syaoran as they sat on the swing staring at eachother. Slowly they started to lean forward towards eachother. Madison held her breath, Eli looked away in disgust. Just when their lips were about to touch Sakura broke into a fit of giggles. Madison majorally sweatdropped as Sakura tottered back in the swing and fell off laughing. Madison saw why, when Syaoran pounced down upon her, and continued to tickle her.   
  
Madison sighed.   
  
"Guess the moment is over.."   
  
AN- Sorry it's so short! ~.~ I thought about adding on something, but I've decided not to. The next chapter... sad to say.. will be the last *cries* it's been a good time, and i thank all of you for reviewing. The next chapter shall also be the longest @.@ I'm looking at about 10 pages. Well see you next time. R+R!!!!!  
  
Kittyangel   
  
p.s. if ur gonna flame me... do it nicely pwease? 


	14. Miracles

AN- Hey Guys! This is officially my last chapter *cries* it's been good! I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed!   
  
Eva   
  
Lain in the Wired   
  
Tomboy101  
  
Fran***  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen  
  
Van de Fanelia  
  
Salor Earth   
  
CoolCat10  
  
Matrix6241   
  
TeNsHi_ChAn  
  
Sukera  
  
MarikzAngel  
  
Demon Maho  
  
Appypie   
  
~Shadow~  
  
Gohan2  
  
Daphne Li Kikie   
  
Fanny Chan   
  
Kikie  
  
Rainy Days   
  
Azure_Moon   
  
Pichachu   
  
Silex  
  
Sakura Blosssom4  
  
Silver-Cherry  
  
Time Warp   
  
Serenity Riddle   
  
Krazeexpinay   
  
Amy  
  
E T E R N A  
  
Shazaa  
  
Little Blossom  
  
Azalea  
  
Hollyray  
  
Lil DragonLex  
  
Thank you all! I hope you loved my fic.   
  
Dedication- I would like to dedicate this to all of you I have listed above.   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Secret Garden, nor do i own Card Captor Sakura.   
  
The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter 14: Miracles   
  
Rating: G   
  
It had been over a month ago when Eli started to walk in the garden. He had grown so strong by now, he was almost a faster runner then Syaoran. Eli was feeling stronger with each passing day. He couldn't believe all the stuff that he missed out on when he was confined into his room indoors. He hated to be indoors, he loved nothing more then to just stay outside and play in the fresh air. Today, however, he had to stay indoors because today was his weekly treatment.   
  
Eli felt like he didn't need the treatment at all.   
  
"Stop all of this!" he shouted as Mrs. Medlock wrapped him in warm towels, and filled the bath with warm water. "I'm well, why don't you send for my father?"   
  
Mrs. Medlock looked up at him from filling the bath. She wore a frown on her old face as she walked over to him.   
  
"Because I don't believe you're well" she said putting her hands on her hips "Despite what you and that wretched girl might think, when your father is gone you are left in my care."   
  
She started to unwrap the towels around him. She noticed that his legs looked red, and swollen. A frown crossed her face.   
  
"Look at your legs!" she cried in dismay "They are swollen and red, I knew you had a fever!"   
  
"Well.. if I'm so sick... why don't you send for my father?" Eli asked slyly.   
  
"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" Mrs. Medlock asked as she motioned for a near by servant to dump some ice into the bath tub. "Why do you want your father to come home all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well.. I think he should be notified when I'm ill..." Eli stated fast trying to cover up his right out lie.   
  
Mrs. Medlock ignored him as she picked him up and set him in the tub. Eli let out a gasp as the ice touched his body. When he was done batheing, a servant picked him up and carried him into his room. Once he was dressed Mrs. Medlock started to tuck him in.   
  
"Can you give me my fathers address?" Eli asked as he was being tucked in by Mrs. Medlock "I'll even write to him myself."   
  
"You will do no such thing" She said as she continued to wrap the covers around him. "No wonder why you are sick, between that stupid girl, and that incompentent commoner. I bet they turned your chair over." Mrs. Medlock frowned "I knew I should have never trusted Madison to go with you. She would probably never tell me anything." she muttered.   
  
Eli's eyes blazed.   
  
"Madison did nothing! Neither did Sakura nor Syaoran!"   
  
Mrs. Medlock ingored Eli and pulled up the covers.   
  
"You are to stay in bed" she ordered "You are not allowed to go into the gardens."   
  
"Why!" Eli shouted at her "I'm not sick!"   
  
Mrs. Medlock continued to ignore him as she walked out of the room. Half way down the hall she spotted Sakura making her way towards Eli's room. Angerly, she grabbed at Sakura's arm, and led her away from the room. Sakura tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but her grasp was just to strong.   
  
"You are to stay away from Master Eli" Medlock ordered "He's a very ill child. We've all worked to hard to keep him alive and well. Just to have it ruined by a stupid little girl like you!"   
  
Once they reached Sakura's room, Mrs. Medlock threw her in and bolted the door shut.   
  
Sakura sighed in dismay.   
  
"Oh no.. we were supposed to meet Syaoran in the garden today..." Sakura looked around the room till her eyes landed on the hidden door. Slowly she creept up to it and disappeared through the door. Half way down the hall she met Madison.   
  
"What happend? I thought we were going to meet here and go to the garden?" Madison asked when she saw Sakura making her way towards her.   
  
"Mrs. Medlock locked Eli and I into our rooms." Sakura informed her "We have to get him out!"   
  
"I have his bedroom key" Madison whispered urgently to Sakura. From her pocket she drew out a single brass key.   
  
Togeather they silently made their way down the hall towards Eli's room. Once their Madison unlocked his door and motioned for Eli to follow. Quickly they made their way out of the manor and into the moors.   
  
Soon the sun had set over head casting long shadows over the garden. Ben had started to make a fire in the middle of clearing in the garden. Syaoran sat beside the fire playing his flute to some music. Madison seperated the hay into piles. Sakura danced joyfully around the flame.  
  
"What do you plan to do master?" Ben asked Eli as Eli took a big handful of some hay.   
  
"We are going to do some magic" Eli informed him. "When I grow up, I'm going to do lot's of experiments this is my very first one."   
  
Ben nodded not sure whether he understood or not.   
  
"Are you ready?" Eli asked everybody. They all nodded and stood up and formed a circle around the dancing flame.   
  
Eli started the chanting first.   
  
"Oh ally goya oh obie I-ah-tah, I-tay ah goya oh boy I-ah-tah, GO!"   
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Madison joined in the chanting. They each circled the flame chanting to the magical words. Finally Eli stopped circling the flame and threw in a piece of hay into the fire, and started the real magic.   
  
"Oh great magic, please come to me!" Eli pleaded into the flame "Send me my father here, set his spirt free!"   
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Madison continued to chant faster in the background. Again Eli repeated the verse.   
  
"Oh great magic, please come to me! Send me my father here, set his spirt free!" Eli called into the flame.   
  
"GO!" they all shouted at the same time. They each stopped dancing and chanting and looked up into the night sky. As they watched some of the peices of the hay float up into the air and get carried by the wind.   
  
Somewhere far away Lord Craven sat asleep in a chair beside a cozy fire. He wore a frown upon his face as he was dreaming. In his dream he thought back to the time when Lilias had died.   
  
**Lord Craven's Dream/Flashback**   
  
"I'm going the do the garden Archie!" She called up to him from the ground below.   
  
"I'll be right there!" he called down toward her. He still had some papers he needed to do.   
  
Later when he was almost done finishing with the papers Ben (a local gardener) ran up to Craven.   
  
"Master! Master! Come quick!" He called "She's fallen off of it! She's fallen off of it!"   
  
Craven stood up very fast and ran towards the man.   
  
"What do you mean she has fallen off of it?!" he hissed at the man "Tell me!" he yelled as he grabbed onto his collar.   
  
"Please sir... it wasn't my fault" Ben whispered as a tear slid down his cheek "I was tending to the roses and next thing I knew I heard a scream and I saw her fall off of it."   
  
"LILIAS!" Craven shouted as he ran down path towards the garden. What he saw made his breatheing stop. The branch that was holding up the swing had snapped and had fallen ontop of her. Lilias was underneath it blood running down her head.   
  
"Archie!" she choked out "Please help me, I think I'm going....into...labor!"   
  
"You!" he shouted at Ben "Get the branch off of her"  
  
Ben did as he was told and as soon as it was off, Archie saw the seriousness of it. The tree had crashed down upon her barely missing her stomach. The shock of it had caused her water to break at a very early time.   
  
"It will be alright" Craven soothed her "Just do the breatheing exercises we've been practicing."   
  
Pretty soon all of the manor's help was down at the garden trying to help their mistress deliever a baby. Finally a baby boy was born, but he was very small because he still had atleast a month to go in the womb. Sweat ran down Lilias face as she stared at her baby.   
  
"Take good care of him Archie" She whispered. "Just remember.. I'll always be in the garden." she whispered.   
  
"Wait Lilias!" Archie shouted.   
  
"Just remember... I'll always be in the garden" Her voice echoed in his head. "In the garden.....In the garden...."   
  
**End of Cravens Dream/Flashback**  
  
"Lilias no!" Lord Craven shouted as he awoke from his dream. Sweat poured down his face as he thought back to that terrible day. Something was different about the dream though, she had told him she would always be in the garden. His eyes flickered at a sudden realization.   
  
"Quick!" he shouted to a near by servent "I must go! Fetch me my horse!" he shouted at the boy.   
  
"Right" with that the boy ran away to fetch him his horse.   
  
The very next day Craven arrived at the manor. The horses hooves hit the pavement as they trotted up to the manor. A little servent girl who was working outside saw his approaching carrige and cried out:   
  
"Mrs. Medlock! Mrs. Medlock! The Lord has arrived!"   
  
Hurriedly, Mrs. Medlock ran outside to meet him, but he pushed right past her and into the manor.  
  
"Where is my son?!" he demanded to her.   
  
A perplexed look came upon her face.  
  
"Why.. he's in his room of course." she answered him.   
  
He already started up the stairs before she could finish. When he reached his bedroom he threw open the door, and walked inside. Only to find it was occupied by no one.   
  
"Where is my son?!" he hissed at her.   
  
"H-he should be here" she stammered walking up the bed and pulling back the covers. "He was just here...."   
  
Craven sighed and looked up from the bed only to find the portrait of Lilias smiling back at him. She was no longer hidden behind the curtain. His hands turned clamy as he stared at the picture.   
  
"What has happend?" he whispered to himself.   
  
"It's because of that wretched girl Sakura my lord!" Mrs. Medlock added fastily trying to use Sakura as her scapegoat "She has created such a mess of everything, I can no longer control her."   
  
At hearing Sakura's name Craven started to head towards her room.   
  
"She has to be sent away!" Medlock called after him as she chased him down the hall.   
  
Once he reached Sakura's room he tried to open the door but to find it was locked. A frown crossed her face.   
  
"You have to lock her in?" he questioned.   
  
"W-well I had to!" Mrs. Medlock stammered opening the door into her room "That just shows you how wild she is!"   
  
When the door was open Craven walked inside also to find that Sakura was not in it. Her bed had never been touched, and some left over lunch from the other day was still sitting at her table.   
  
"Where could they be?!" he shouted at no one.   
  
The little servant that had seen him coming stepped into the room shyly and said:   
  
"Maybe.... they are in the garden." she whispered.   
  
Craven's eyes widened of course the garden!   
  
Mrs. Medlock's eyes widened.   
  
"That's impossible!" she cried at him. It was to late, however, because Craven was already making his way down the hall. "I've done my best! Really I have if it wasn't for that wretched girl..." She was cut off when Craven turned around and glared at her.   
  
"She is just a child Medlock" he hissed at her "And I left you in charge!" he said pointing his cane at her.   
  
They walked down the stairs and when the reached the bottom Craven turned around and glared her.   
  
"You stay here!" he barked "And when I come home, you better have resigned from your post.   
  
"Y-yes sir" She whispered "I shall resign."   
  
With that Craven made his way outside. Mrs. Medlock fell onto a step and cried into her hands.   
  
Once outside he made his way into the garden. He saw that door was slightly ajar he slowly stepped in only to be greeted by children's laughter.   
  
"You can't catch us!" Sakura cried as she ran behind a bush to hide. They were playing 'Blind Man's Bluff'.   
  
Syaoran ran behind her and hid also. Madison ducked behind a near by tree.   
  
Eli took a careful step forward waving his hand this way and that trying to feel for his friends. Craven started to make his way down the steps towards Eli. His eyes widened when he saw him. Eli was actually up and walking and he looked healthy! From Sakura's hiding place she saw Craven making his way towards Eli. Sakura's emerald eyes widend as she nudged for Syaoran to look.   
  
They silently watched as Eli slowly made his way towards his father. One of his hands brushed his father's chest. It didn't feel like Syaoran, slowly he reached his hands up to touch the face. He felt long hair, and a mustache. A gasp was issued from his mouth as he pulled down his blindfold. What he saw made his blue eyes widen even more.   
  
"Father!" Eli gasped.   
  
"Eli... your...walking" He choked out, almost in tears.   
  
"The magic worked! I can't believe that it worked!" Eli shouted happily.   
  
Craven pulled Eli into a tight hug. Slowly Sakura and Syaoran came out of their hiding place. Madison stepped out from behind the tree, tears glistening her eyes. Craven looked up and into the garden. The whole thing was in full bloom and neatly cared for.   
  
"The garden" he choked out.   
  
"Yes!" Eli shouted "Here let me show you." with that Eli started to lead Craven down the path. Madison stepped from behind the tree and curtsied infront of the Lord.   
  
"My Lord" she said.   
  
"Why Madison isn't it? Hello! There is no need to curtsy infront of me." Craven said as he stared at the girl. He then looked to his son and saw the love that was in his eyes as he stared at the young girl. He then knew what his son was feeling. "Please join us!"   
  
Madison smiled thankfully and walked up beside Eli. Slowly Eli took her hand in his and started to walk down the path. Madison blushed furiously, but it quickly subsided as she walked along beside him.   
  
Sakura watched as they walked down the path and sighed to herself. She felt like she wasn't wanted by no one. No one would ever love her the way Eli loved for Madison. A tear slid down her cheek as she ran out of the garden.   
  
Syaoran saw this and quickly ran after her.   
  
"Sakura!" he called "What's wrong?!"   
  
She ignored him and continued to run down the path. Finally she stopped when she came to an open field. She sat down upon the moor which she loved so much and cried.   
  
Syaoran quietly walked up beside her and sat down. He layed a hand upon her shoulder and whispered:   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I-I'm not wanted" She whispered "N-no one will ever love me."   
  
"That's not true" Syaoran whispered. He lifted her head to look at him. Her emearld eyes were full with tears as she stared at him. "I know someone that loves you."   
  
Sakura sniffed "Who?"   
  
"Me" He whispered. Sakura's eyes widened as he said that. "I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you. I knew beyond that icy barrier there was a sweet girl ready to come out. I knew I must melt that barrier and find the real girl within in it....and.... I did" Syaoran whispered.   
  
"You do?" Sakura sniffed "You really do?"   
  
"Of course" Syaoran whispered back "I just hope you feel the same way."   
  
A smile spread over Sakura's face as she stared into his intense amber eyes.   
  
"Of course I do!" she exclaimed happily.   
  
With that they slowly leaned forward till their lips met. Sakura melted as she kissed the only boy she would ever love. Eli walked around the corner calling for her and when he saw the scene before him his eyes widened. Madison smiled at the sweet scene.   
  
"Let's go show the manor what you can do my son" Craven whispered into Eli's ear not wanting to disturb the cute scene before him. Eli nodded and made his way back through the garden and up to the manor.  
  
Mrs. Medlock sighed as she drunk a cup of tea. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming up over the hill. She gasped when she saw what it was.   
  
"Master Eli!" She shouted.   
  
The whole kitchen ran to the window to see what the fuss was all about. There coming up over the hill was Eli laughing, smiling, and running! Craven walked beside him also smiling at his son. Madison giggled happily as she ran along side Eli. Sakura rode behind Syaoran on his white pony.   
  
"Master Eli..." Medlock whispered "He can walk....it's a miracle"   
  
AN- There is one more chapter after this the epilouge! I strongly urdge you all to read it!   
  
. 


	15. Epilouge

The Secret Garden   
  
Chapter 15: Epilouge   
  
Rating: G   
  
A twenty year old Sakura sat beside the pool in the garden. She ran her hand through the liquid coolness of the water. Her hand touched a lilypad and she smiled. Today was her wedding to Syaoran, they were getting married on the moor. Before she left, however, she had to go see the garden for one last time. After their wedding they were going to head to Paris for their honeymoon.   
  
She slowly stood up looked around the garden in awe. So many happy memories subsided in this garden and she would never forget it. She hoped her children would have as much fun in it as she did.   
  
Sakura made her way out of the garden and onto the moors. Syaoran was waiting on his white horse looking handsome in his tux.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.   
  
Sakura smiled up warmly at him.   
  
"Yes.. I am..." with that she mouted the horse and got behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waste and leaned her head against his back. "And they lived happily ever after" She whispered.   
  
:"What did you say?" Syaoran asked.   
  
Sakura giggled.   
  
"Nothing"   
  
With that the two rode across the moor and to their wedding.   
  
Hearts call  
  
Hearts fall  
  
Swallowed in the rain  
  
Who knows Life grows  
  
Hollow and so vain  
  
Wandering in the winter light   
  
The wicked and the sane Bear witness to salvation  
  
And life starts over again  
  
Now the clear sky is all around you  
  
Aah aah   
  
Love's shadow will surround you   
  
All through the night  
  
Star glowing in the twilight  
  
Tell me true   
  
Hope whispers and I will follow   
  
Till you love me too   
  
Ah ah ah   
  
Now the clear sky is all around you   
  
Aah aah   
  
Love's shadow will surround you   
  
All through the night   
  
Star glowing in the twilight   
  
Tell me true   
  
Hope whispers and I will follow   
  
Till you love me too   
  
Ah ah ah   
  
AN- Well this is offically the end! *cries* thank you all for reviewing! I'm thinking of posting another CCS story after this one. What do you think? Give me your comments on that in an review.   
  
P.S. The song I used is called "Winter Light" by Linda Ronstadt   
  
BYE!!!!  
  
Kittyangel! ^_^ 


End file.
